


Pause

by 8salfeti8



Series: Камеры и шутеры [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, YouTube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Из-за огромной популярности их Youtube канала, весь мир просто влюбился в Тони и Питера.К сожалению, это сделало из Питера отличную мишень.(Или похищение Питера через репортажи и видео)





	1. 5 июня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110949) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



**11:10**

В студии за столом сидят двое ведущих: пожилой мужчина и молодая женщина. На столе перед ними лежат подготовленные бумаги. Первым слово берет мужчина:

\- Мы получили сообщение, что сегодня утром полиция Нью-Йорка развернула масштабные поиски человека, чью личность пока не установили. На данный момент это все, что нам известно, однако столь внезапная мобилизация всех ресурсов полиции говорит нам о том, что пропавший человек является кем-то широко известным: возможно, что это кто-то из правительства или иная публичная личность. Мы будем держать вас в курсе развития событий.

**12:20**

Те же ведущие снова сидят за тем же столом. На первый взгляд оба они невозмутимы, однако глаза их блестят от волнения. На этот раз слово берет женщина:

\- Здравствуйте еще раз. У нас появилась новая информация о пропавшем человеке, о котором мы уже упоминали сегодня утром. Наши внутренние источники сообщили нам, что поиски, которые ведет полиция Нью-Йорка, как-то связаны с самим Железным Человеком – Тони Старком. На данный момент нет точной информации, ведутся ли поиски самого Старка или кого-то из его окружения. 

**12:58**

Все та же сцена. Слово снова взяла женщина.

\- Только что мы получили сообщение, что полиция Нью-Йорка намерена провести пресс-конференцию касательно дела о пропавшем человеке, которое уже привлекло внимание всех жителей нашего города. Мы перенаправим вас на прямую запись из брифинг-комнаты полиции Нью-Йорка, как только будет налажена связь. 

Мужчина ведущий поднял взгляд куда-то за камеру и кивнул, после чего взял слово:

\- И, очевидно, это случится уже прямо сейчас. Отлично. Давайте посмотрим, есть ли у полиции для нас какие-нибудь ответы. 

**13:00**

Мужчина в униформе остановился за трибуной посреди просторной комнаты. Вспышки камер ярко подсвечивали его лицо. За его спиной молча выстроились офицеры полиции и мужчины в строгих костюмах.

Мужчина начал говорить, и в то же время на экране появился небольшой подзаголовок. Это оказался шеф полиции Нью-Йорка. 

\- Нам стало известно об интересе общественности к поискам пропавшего человека, которые были организованы сегодня утром. Полиция Нью-Йорка так же понимает, что жители нашего города уже не раз помогали нам в расследовании подобных дел. Именно поэтому мы решили поделиться с вами всей известной нам информацией, в надежде, что кто-то из вас сможет оказать нам содействие по этому делу. Сегодня утром, в промежутке между 7:00 и 8:00 Питер Паркер исчез по дороге в школу. Я уверен, что вы понимаете, что, учитывая известность мистера Паркера, мы хотели бы раскрыть это дело как-можно скорее. На данный момент мы не исключаем возможность побега или суицида, однако ни тетя мистера Паркера, ни Тони Старк не смогли предоставить нам возможные причины, которые могли бы подтолкнуть юношу к таким кардинальным мерам. По мере продвижения в расследовании, мы сотрудничаем с семьей мистера Паркера, с Тони Старком и Старк Индастриз. Мы просим каждого, кто обладает хоть какой-нибудь информацией о местонахождении Питера Паркера, немедленно связаться с полицией Нью-Йорка. Более подробная информация будет доступна по нашему усмотрению. 

На этом пресс-конференция окончилась, шеф полиции отказался отвечать на вопросы. 

**14:00**

Освещаемая вспышками камер, на сцену вышла Пеппер Поттс. Она остановилась за трибуной, неподалеку застыли несколько ее охранников. Больше с ней никого не было. 

\- Я прошу простить меня, если моя речь покажется вам немного несобранной, но я боюсь, что все мы сегодня пережили небольшой шок, - Пеппер расправила плечи, - полиция Нью-Йорка уже поделилась с вами новостью об исчезновении Питера. Мне нечего добавить к их словам. В восемь утра у Питера должен был начаться урок продвинутой химии, но он так там и не появился. Когда он не ответил на звонки его тети и Тони, они решили обратиться в полицию. С того момента оба они тесно сотрудничают с полицией Нью-Йорка. 

\- Я не буду разглашать какую-либо информацию об исчезновении Питера, пока эта информация не будет проверена полицией Нью-Йорка и рядом экспертов. Это решение мы приняли вместе с Тони, поскольку мы оба считаем, что это наилучший способ обезопасить Питера и сохранить его личную жизнь в тайне.

\- Мы признательны всем, кто предложил нам свою поддержку. Если у вас есть какая-либо информация, которая может иметь отношение к исчезновению Питера, я прошу вас немедленно связаться с полицией Нью-Йорка, - Пеппер перевела дух, - сейчас я отвечу на несколько вопросов, но я прошу вас помнить о том, что я сказала насчет информации, которой я могу поделиться. 

\- Мисс Поттс, сделает ли мистер Старк заявление?

Пеппер шумно сглотнула.

\- Как вы сами понимаете, у Тони сейчас очень тяжелое время. Прямо сейчас он принял решение бросить все свои усилия на поиски Питера, а не заниматься пиаром. Однако любую информацию, которая будет касаться исчезновения Питера, на пресс-конференциях и в пресс-релизах я буду представлять только после личного одобрения Тони и тети Питера. 

\- Вы думаете, что Питера похитили?

\- Как уже сказали в полиции, мы не исключаем возможность побега. Мы хотели бы сосредоточиться на этой версии, прежде чем переходить к более кардинальным выводам. 

\- Почему он мог захотеть сбежать?

\- Мы точно не знаем, но полиция Нью-Йорка ясно дала понять, что для подростков подобное не редкость. 

\- Но Питер не похож на того, кто способен на такое, разве нет?

Челюсть Пеппер едва заметно напряглась.

\- Нет, он никогда таким не был. И Мэй – тетя Питера, - и Тони сообщили об этом, и офицеры, ответственные за расследование этого дела, примут эту информацию к сведению.  
\- Но вы надеетесь, что он все-таки убежал?

\- Само собой никто из нас не хотел бы думать о том, что Питер сделал бы что-то подобное. Однако я определенно предпочту этот вариант другим возможным исходам, - Пеппер прочистила горло. – Это все вопросы на сегодня. Полиция Нью-Йорка по мере необходимости будет продолжать держать вас в курсе.

Без дальнейших слов, Пеппер покинула сцену. 

**16:00**

Шеф полиции вышел к трибуне, установленной в брифинг-комнате полиции Нью-Йорка.

\- В нашем распоряжении появилась новая информация по делу Питера Паркера, подтверждающая, что подросток не сбежал из дома, но был похищен. Благодаря анонимной наводке от бдительного гражданина, офицерам удалось отследить автомобиль, который был использован на начальных этапах похищения. Тони Старк предоставил нам образцы ДНК мистера Паркера, и мы смогли сравнить их с образцами, взятыми из обнаруженного фургона. Эта информация должна помочь нам продвинуться в расследовании и найти наилучший способ вернуть Питера домой. Прежде чем мы закончим, я готов ответить на несколько вопросов. 

\- Как вы считаете, Питера похитили из-за его близких отношений с Тони Старком?

\- Мы полагаем, что это был существенный фактор, да. 

\- Получал ли Старк какие-нибудь требования о выкупе?

\- На данный момент нет. 

\- Но вы полагаете, что он их _получит?_

\- Пока трудно об этом сказать. 

\- Какого рода ДНК вы обнаружили в фургоне?

\- Мы не хотели бы разглашать данную информацию. 

\- У вас есть предположения, где могут удерживать Питера?

\- Мы используем все наши ресурсы, чтобы раскрыть эту информацию. 

\- Будет ли Тони Старк привлекать к этому делу Мстителей?

\- Мистер Старк очень переживает о благополучии и безопасности своего стажера. По состоянию на текущий момент, он активно сотрудничает с отделом расследований, и это сотрудничество так же предполагает под собой, что он предоставляет возможность профессионалам выполнять свою работу. Он понимает, что любое вмешательство в расследование может поставить безопасность Питера под угрозу. 

\- Есть ли основания предполагать, что Питер Паркер уже может быть мертв?

\- К сожалению, такой вариант также возможен. Однако мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы сохранить позитивный настрой и будем продолжать работать. Это не первый случай похищения ребенка или подопечного известной личности. Мы пригласили экспертов в подобных делах для помощи с расследованием. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы вернуть Питера домой, в целости и сохранности.


	2. 6 июня

**7:00**

За столом одиноко сидел ведущий. Он выглядел уставшим, но его голос был уверенным и профессиональным. 

\- Доброе утро. Мы начинаем наш выпуск новостей с довольно неожиданной информации касательно похищения Питера Паркера.

Рядом с ведущим появилось дрожащее изображение, очевидно, снятое на камеру телефона. На нем расплывчатая фигура Железного Человека металась среди огромного множества грузовых контейнеров.

\- Сегодня около 5:30 утра Железный Человек был замечен в Грузовом Терминале Нью-Йорка, что расположен на Стейтен Айлонд. Мы обратились в полицию и в Старк Индастриз за разъяснениями, однако никаких комментариев на наш запрос не последовало. Затем, менее чем через час после того, как Тони Старка наблюдали над Стейтен Айлонд, он был сфотографирован на входе в Главный Полицейский участок Манхэттена.

Видео сменила серия снимков, на которых Тони Старк выходит из машины и заходит через главный вход в огромное здание. Его лицо скрывали темные очки и накинутый на голову капюшон толстовки.

\- На данный момент не ясно, что конкретно побудило эксцентричного миллиардера на эти утренние экспедиции. 

**9:00**

Шеф полиции вытянулся за трибуной в брифинг-комнате полицейского участка. 

\- Я знаю, что все вы ждете от нас новостей по делу Питера Паркера. На данный момент его похитители связывались с нами только один раз. Этот звонок поступил вчера, чуть позже двух часов дня. С тех пор похитители на связь не выходили. Не было выставлено никаких требований. Пока что мы находимся на стадии выжидания. Однако мы вас заверяем, что делаем все возможное, чтобы обеспечить выживание Питера. Сейчас мы готовы ответить на пару вопросов. 

\- Почему Железный Человек летал сегодня утром над Грузовым Терминалом Нью-Йорка?  
Черты лица офицера заострились.

\- Чем Тони Старк занимается в свободное время нас не касается. У него есть все необходимые разрешения для работы и проведения операций в костюме в городской черте. 

\- То есть, это не связано с исчезновением Питера Паркера?

\- Нет, насколько нам известно. 

\- Тогда почему мистер Старк так спешил сегодня в ваш главный участок? 

\- Я уверен, что все мы понимаем, что в данный момент мистер Старк переживает серьезный стресс. Он желает узнавать любую актуальную информацию, что мы можем ему предоставить. 

\- То есть, он приходил в ваш офис за новостями?

\- По сути дела, да. Еще вопросы?

\- Как Тони Старк держится? 

\- Настолько хорошо, насколько можно ожидать в подобной ситуации. 

\- Можете как-то пояснить? 

\- Личная жизнь Тони Старка – это только его дело. Он и тетя Питера просили Нью-Йоркскую полицию предоставить им личное пространство. Я могу только напомнить вам, что сейчас для него наступило очень трудное время. Когда пропадают дети, эмоции зашкаливают. 

\- На прошлой пресс-конференции вы намекнули на то, что Питер Паркер – ребенок Тони Старка. Вы не могли бы прокомментировать это?

\- Я сравнил это дело с похищением ребенка какого-нибудь бизнесмена, да. После обсуждения с Тони Старком и миссис Паркер отношений Старка и Питера, а также изучения их публичной жизни, наши офицеры пришли к выводу, что лучше всего будет работать над этим делом по той же схеме, которую обычно используют для розыска детей, похищенных ради выкупа. Питер не был случайной целью. Эта была преднамеренная манипуляция теплыми чувствами мистера Старка к подростку. Так что совершенно логично рассматривать это дело именно в таком ключе. 

\- Значит ли это, что Тони Старк подтвердил, что Питер Паркер, в какой-то мере, его ребенок?

\- Не вижу связи, как этот вопрос относится к нашему делу, поэтому предпочту не отвечать на него. Еще есть вопросы? 

\- Вы все-таки ожидаете, что требования о выкупе _будут_ выдвинуты?

\- На данный момент никаких требований мы не получали. Однако мы готовы к подобному исходу. Тони Старк – очень богатый и влиятельный человек, обладающий значительными ресурсами, и его отношение к Питеру Паркеру было выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Просто немыслимо, что кто-то решил воспользоваться этим, поставив на кон жизнь юного мальчика и спокойствие его семьи. 

**11:00**

На мягком диване расположились три женщины: блондинка, брюнетка и рыжая. Между ними стоял журнальный столик, на котором были расставлены чашки с чаем рядом с небольшим чайничком. 

\- Ну, - начала блондинка, - я думаю, что мы просто _обязаны_ начать наш сегодняшний разговор с бедняжки Питера Паркера. 

\- О, да, - торжественно кивнула рыжая, - это просто ужасно. Для тех, кто еще не знает: Питер Паркер был похищен вчера рано утром. 

\- Это так ужасно! Даже не могу представить, через что сейчас проходит его бедная тетушка. 

\- И Тони Старк, - брюнетка сделала глоток чая, прежде чем продолжить. – Моя дочь обожает их канал на YouTube, так что мы частенько вместе смотрели их видео. Должна признать, он мне совершенно не нравился, пока рядом с ним не появился Питер Паркер. Он всегда казался мне высокомерным, и я совершенно не была в восторге от его разгульного образа жизни, даже если, предположительно, он оставил его в прошлом. Но когда я увидела его с Питером, мое мнение о нем кардинально поменялось. Он ведет себя с Питером так ласково, прямо как настоящий отец. 

Блондинка энергично закивала головой.

\- Да, да. Это _так_ мило. Знаете, есть множество теорий о том, что Питер на самом деле – его биологический сын.

Брюнетка только пожала плечами. 

\- Как бы там ни было, он определенно его родитель. 

Рыжая заметно нахмурилась.

\- Он, должно быть, сейчас места себе не находит от беспокойства, бедняга. Вы можете себе представить подобное?

\- Ох, нет. Я не думаю, что смогла бы вынести такое. На самом деле, больше всего мне сейчас хочется пойти домой и покрепче прижать к себе моих детей. 

Теперь уже нахмурилась блондинка.

\- Вы думаете, что они найдут его? 

\- Я очень на это надеюсь. Но… ничего нельзя загадывать, не так ли? Забравшие его люди явно не в себе. И ты никогда не знаешь, на что такой человек способен. 

На мгновение повисла оглушающая тишина. 

\- Ну, нам еще столько всего нужно обсудить, так что не переключайтесь. Далее: где лучше всего покупать органические продукты, чтобы укладываться в свой бюджет?

**15:30**

На трибуну вышла Пеппер Поттс. Рядом с ней застыл Полковник Джейм Роудс. 

\- По большей части, я хотела бы только повторить слова сотрудников полиции Нью-Йорка с предыдущей конференции, однако я могу добавить, что после нее похитители Питера снова выходили с нами на связь. На данный момент никакие переговоры не ведутся, но мы надеемся, что сможем наладить канал связи. Тони и Мэй настоятельно просили меня напомнить СМИ и общественности, что сейчас для всех близких Питера наступило очень тяжелое время. Мы всего лишь просим уважать нашу частную жизнь и эмоциональное здоровье, пока мы усиленно работаем над тем, чтобы вернуть его домой, - Пеппер кинула мимолетный взгляд на Роуди, прежде чем добавить: - Пожалуйста, помните об этом, когда мы перейдем к вопросам. 

\- Есть ли что-то, что могут сделать наши зрители, чтобы помочь вам и мистеру Старку? 

\- Как я уже говорила, уважительное отношение к нашей частной жизни было бы просто неоценимо. Огромную помощь так же принесет любое обращение в полицию с информацией, которая сможет помочь нам вернуть Питера домой в целости. 

\- Готов ли Тони обсуждать условия выкупа, если именно это окажется основной целью похитителей Питера?

\- Эту информацию мы объявим, когда, или если, это будет необходимо. 

\- Предоставили ли вам доказательства того, что Питер жив? 

\- Пока нет, но на данный момент это - основной приоритет Тони. 

\- Значит Питер может быть уже мертв?

Пеппер сжала кулаки. Роуди вышел на полшага вперед, словно закрывая ее собой.

\- Мы понимаем, что подобная вероятность существует. Однако это не та мысль, на которой мы хотели бы сейчас зацикливаться. 

\- Полковник Роудс! Вы пришли сюда поддержать мисс Поттс? 

\- Как и тетю Питера, и Тони, - сухо процедил Роуди, склонившись ближе к микрофону. 

\- Что вы думаете о произошедшем?

\- Я думаю, что всякий, кто считает, что это забавно – украсть невинного ребенка с улицы, является редкостным ублюдком. Лично я просто дождаться не могу, когда увижу этих людей за решеткой, или хуже. 

\- То есть вы уверены, что сможете спасти Питера и арестовать его похитителей? 

\- О, мы их поймаем. И чтоб вы знали, это - обещание.


	3. 7 июня

**16:00**

Шеф Департамента полиции Нью-Йорка встал за трибуну в комнате для встречи с журналистами. Он был совершенно спокоен, но все же выглядел несколько раздраженным.

— Сегодня у нас почти нет для вас новой информации. Похитители Питера на связь не выходили. У нас есть несколько зацепок, но на данный момент по ним нет каких-то значимых результатов, о которых мы могли бы сообщить общественности. Мы хотели бы поблагодарить всех, кто обращался в полицию Нью-Йорка по этому делу. Мы подходим к каждому звонку со всей серьезностью. Если у кого-то есть вопросы, вы можете их задать сейчас.

— Как вам кажется, почему похитители Питера молчат?

— Это может быть тактика запугивания. Тот факт, что они заставляют нас ждать, дает им иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. И они захотят использовать это во время переговоров.

— Как поживает Тони Старк?

— Он ждет, настолько терпеливо, насколько возможно для того, кто знает, что его близкий человек находится в опасности.

— Как вы считаете, Питер еще жив?

— Мы очень на это надеемся. Даже хоть у нас нет доказательств того, что он жив, мы не видим, что могут выгадать похитители от его смерти. Нет, живой он для них намного ценнее.

— Но ведь многое может пойти не так во время похищения, разве нет?

— Да, это возможно. Но мистер Старк сообщил нам, что Питер прошел расширенный курс тренировок по, как он объяснил нам, поведению во время похищения с целью выкупа, а это значительно повышает его шансы. Он понимает, как ему стоит вести себя, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Это немного нас успокаивает.

— Тони Старк отправил Питера пройти обучение по поведению во время похищения? Означает ли это, что он ожидал, что подобное может произойти?

— Нет ничего необычного в том, что близкие друзья и члены семьи таких деятелей, как Тони Старк, проходят подобные тренировки. Это никак не связано с тем, чего мистер Старк ожидал или не ожидал. Он решил обучить Питера всему, что могло показаться ему полезным. В любом случае, мы очень рады, что он прошел этот курс, и я уверен, что сам Питер тоже. Я думаю, что это все вопросы на сегодня. Мы поделимся новой информацией, как только у нас появится что-то стоящее.

**18:05**

В кадре в двух креслах напротив друг друга расположились мужчина в костюме и женщина.

— Всем добрый вечер. Мы начинаем наше сегодняшнее шоу с интервью с Квинтоном Келлом, экспертом в области ситуаций с захватом заложников. Мистер Келл присоединился к нам, чтобы обсудить дело Питера Паркера.

Мужчина в костюме отрывисто кивнул.

— Спасибо за приглашение.

— Спасибо, что согласились прийти. Сейчас немного предыстории. Чем конкретно вы занимаетесь?

— Я специалист по переговорам. Я работаю на одну частную компанию, которая предоставляет услуги ПВ-страхования.

— Не могли бы вы разъяснить для наших зрителей, что такое ПВ?

— Похищение и выкуп.

— Так значит вы не впервые сталкиваетесь с подобным делом?

— Ну, и да, и нет. Я, разумеется, уже проводил переговоры о выкупе в делах с похищениями детей прежде, но я никогда до этого не участвовал в таком освещенном деле. Внимание СМИ к этой ситуации обязательно повлияет на любые наши переговоры.

— Для Питера это хорошо или плохо?

— Это определенно играет против него. Из-за повышенного внимания СМИ его похитители начнут нервничать. Чем сильнее они испуганы, тем в большей опасности окажется Питер.

— На ваш взгляд, каковы его шансы, если основываться на тех данных, что у вас имеются?

— Если все дело _действительно_ в выкупе, тогда они довольно высоки, даже учитывая такое пристальное внимание прессы. Если Тони Старк продолжит сотрудничать и будет готов платить выкуп, в чем я не сомневаюсь, то Питер окажется дома уже к концу этой недели.

— Будет ли он ранен?

— Трудно сказать. Я видел сегодняшнюю пресс-конференцию, где упомянули о том, что Питер проходил тренировки. Я уверен, что сотрудники полиции, работающие над этим делом, были очень рады услышать эти новости. ПВ-тренировки повышают шансы Питера сохранять спокойствие и сотрудничать с похитителями. Если он будет вести себя тихо и не попытается совершить какую-нибудь глупость, вероятнее всего он выйдет из этой ситуации целым и невредимым. Однако жертвы похищений нередко получают побои, особенно в самом начале. Вы должны помнить, что мы имеем дело с преступниками. Нельзя предугадать действия того, кто был в таком отчаянии, что решился похитить ребенка.

Женщина мрачно кивнула.

— Как вы общаетесь с семьями в подобных ситуациях? Я полагаю, что это достаточно ответственная часть вашей работы.

— Так и есть, так и есть. На самом деле, общение с семьями жертв — это самый тяжелый этап. Переговоры о выкупе обычно требуют времени, и не мало, и это очень сложно объяснить людям, чьи близкие находятся в опасности. Они хотят вернуть их домой, и вернуть _прямо сейчас_. Это объяснимо, разумеется, но работать с этим непросто.

— Как вы считаете, поможет ли опыт Тони Старка, полученный им во время деятельности Железного Человека и после его собственного похищения, оставаться ему спокойным и беспристрастным?

— Я работал со множеством клиентов, и у каждого из них был самый разный опыт. Бизнесмены, бывшие военные, и так далее. И все же, я еще ни разу не встречал человека, который смог бы справиться с подобным происшествием с холодной головой. Просто невозможно усмирить одолевающие тебя эмоции, когда кто-то, кого ты любишь, находится в опасности. Я сомневаюсь, что Тони Старк станет исключением.

— И что же, по вашему профессиональному мнению, стоит сделать Тони Старку?

— Честно? Отступить и позволить профессионалам делать свою работу. В его прошлом были моменты, когда он вмешивался туда, куда не следовало. Если он поступит так и в этот раз, это может привести к катастрофическим последствиям для Питера.

**20:30**

Молодой человек чуть за двадцать расположился на фоне черного полотна. И освещение, и качество видео были на достаточно профессиональном уровне.

— Приветик. С вами Джек, и это Предыстория — канал, который рассказывает вам только факты. И сегодня нас ожидает большая работа. Многие из вас просили меня подробно разобрать дело Питера Паркера. Ну и, как обычно, начнем с самого начала.

Из динамиков раздался звук перемотки, и видео слегка смазалось, словно возвращаясь к началу.

— Все началось в ноябре прошлого года, когда неизвестные взломали сервер сотрудников Старк Индастриз. Должно быть, они просто искали информацию, которую могли бы продать в конкурирующие компании, но в конечном итоге они наткнулись на что-то неожиданное и _намного_ более ценное. Это были данные некоего паренька: Питера Паркера. Файл содержал стандартную информацию: возраст, рост и прочую фигню. Обычный профиль любого стажера. За исключением того, что конкретно у этого стажера был десятый уровень доступа. На случай если вы, ну, знаете, нормальный человек и не знакомы с системой доступа, организованной Тони Старком, поясняю, что помимо Питера Паркера десятым уровнем доступа в Башне Старка обладают только три человека: Тони Старк, Пеппер Поттс и Полковник Джеймс Роудс. Даже у Мстителей, до всей той заварушки с Соглашением, был всего лишь девятый уровень. Десятый уровень означает, что во всей Башне нет ни единой комнаты, куда Питер не смог бы попасть. Я имею в виду любую лабораторию, мастерскую, _куда угодно_. Этот парень может продефилировать в чертов личный туалет Тони Старка, если только пожелает.

— Как только наш хакер продал эти данные в СМИ, почти каждый житель нашей планеты задался вопросом, который, я почти уверен, задает себе сейчас каждый из вас: кто, блядь, такой этот мальчик, и какого хрена Тони Старк так сильно ему доверяет?

— Следующие несколько недель все происходящее оставалось одной большой загадкой. Питера забрали из школы, и Старк запер его в Башне как какую-нибудь гребаную Рапунцель. Несколько новостных агентств высказали предположения о том, что Старк совратил малолетку, но службы СИ довольно быстро их заткнули. В итоге, все пришли к единому мнению, что парнишка — давно потерянный сын Тони Старка, появившийся в результате его разгульной жизни. На самом деле, несмотря на то, что и Старк, и сам Питер категорически отрицают эти слухи, это _до сих по_ р является достаточно распространенным мнением. Недавний опрос, проведенный the New York Times подтвердил, что 67% опрошенных считают Питера Паркера кровным родственником Тони Старка, и 89% опрошенных уверены, что Тони Старк является одним из законных опекунов Питера, вне зависимости от того, есть между ними кровная связь или нет.

— По правде говоря, Старк и Питер совершенно не помогали развеять эти слухи. В декабре, после длительного затишья, устроенного обычно достаточно болтливым миллиардером, он и его разумеется-совсем-не-сын буквально взорвали Интернет, создав общий канал на YouTube, который они назвали theironvlogs. В течение следующих месяцев они наполняли канал различным контентом с челленджами и видео с вопросами и ответами. И люди заглотили это. Легкая атмосфера и то, как непринужденно Старк заботился о Питере, привело к тому, что появился термин «железный папа», который с тех пор активно распространяется в интернете, и даже упоминается во многих средствах массовой информации, когда речь заходит об этой паре. Что уж говорить, даже сам Питер Паркер использовал этот хэштег в паре твиттов.

— На данный момент theironvlogs насчитывает 50 миллионов подписчиков, и это число неуклонно растет. На самом деле, они перешли отметку в 50 миллионов буквально вчера, сразу после исчезновения Питера. И _это_ подводит нас к самой горячей на сегодня теме: похищение Питера Паркера. Вы, скорее всего, уже сами знаете все подробности, но я на всякий случай все же дам небольшое резюме.

— В среду, где-то в промежутке между 7:00 и 8:00 утра, Питер Паркер пропал по дороге на станцию, с которой он обычно отправлялся в школу. Когда он не появился на уроках, Тони Старк и Мэй Паркер, его тетя, заявили о его пропаже. В полиции не были уверены, что это похищение, а не, к примеру, побег, пока не был обнаружен фургон со следами ДНК Питера. Если не считать пресс-конференций, которые проводит Пеппер Поттс, и нескольких случайных фото, Тони Старк залег на дно. Все его публичные мероприятия, расписанные на три месяца вперед, были отменены.

— Так почему же Питер? Ну, ответ очевиден для любого, у кого осталась хоть капелька мозгов. Даже если Питер и не биологический ребенок Тони Старка, Старк довольно ясно дал понять, что пойдет на все, что угодно, чтобы уберечь его. И, по иронии, именно этим он нарисовал мишень на его спине. И полиция Нью-Йорка, и Пеппер Поттс сообщили, что пока не получали каких-либо требований о выкупе, но я могу вас заверить, что это _именно то_ , за чем охотятся похитители Питера. Они просто хотят заставить Старка помариноваться еще немного, прежде чем они сделают свой ход. Хотят довести его до отчаяния, напугать его. Человек становится особенно сговорчивым, когда он уязвим, и нет на свете никого уязвимее, чем родитель, опасающийся за безопасность своего ребенка.

— Разумеется, для Питера Паркера вся эта ситуация — полный отстой. Он — просто пешка в чужой игре. Думаю, нам остается только надеяться, что у того, кто держит его у себя, осталась хоть капля морали. Не знаю, как вы, ребят, но лично я бы не хотел, чтобы невинный подросток закончил свои дни в какой-нибудь реке.


	4. 9 июня

**8:00**  
Женщина-репортер стояла напротив огромных железных ворот. За ее спиной простирались зеленые кроны массивных деревьев.

— Я нахожусь у входа в Квинсбридж Парк, где менее часа назад полиция Нью-Йорка отреагировала на сообщение о выброшенном на берег реки теле. Труп обнаружила местная жительница, пришедшая в парк на прогулку с ребенком. Она привлекла внимание нескольких прохожих, один из которых и вызвал полицию. Очевидцы утверждают, что тело было изувечено и обезображено. Мы обратились в полицию за комментариями, однако ответа пока нет.

**9:00**

Молодой ведущий несколько секунд перебирал бумаги на столе, прежде чем поднять взгляд в камеру и очаровательно улыбнуться. Его голос был несколько выше, чем можно было ожидать от кого-то с таким лицом.

— Немного новой информации по найденному сегодня утром телу в Квинсбридж Парке, прежде чем мы вернемся к другим новостям: источники сообщили нам, что в полиции Нью-Йорка подозревают, что найденное тело может оказаться останками Питера Паркера. Несмотря на то, что Тони Старк и полиция Нью-Йорка выходили на контакт с предполагаемыми похитителями подростка, доказательства того, что он жив не были предоставлены. Последний раз Питер Паркер был запечатлен живым на камерах наблюдения за несколько минут до самого похищения. Мы сообщим вам детали, как только нам станут известны новые подробности.

**11:30**

Шеф Полиции Нью-Йорка снова вернулся в комнату для журналистов. К этому моменту для большинства это была уже достаточно знакомая обстановка. Голос офицера был как обычно профессионально-безэмоционален.

— По найденному в Квинсбридж Парке телу мы можем сказать, что у нас есть все основания предполагать, что оно может принадлежать Питеру Паркеру. Судмедэксперт подтвердил, что это останки белого мужчины чуть старше пятнадцати. Он определил время смерти около полудня 5 июня — в тот же день, когда был похищен Питер. К сожалению, течение Ист Ривер постоянно меняется. Это лишает нас возможности предположить, где именно было выброшено тело. Из-за длительного пребывания в воде, труп был сильно изувечен. Это еще больше усложняет и так непростую процедуру опознания. В данный момент, пока мы с вами разговариваем, проводится анализ ДНК. Мы надеемся получить результаты сегодня днем или ранним вечером. Сейчас я готов ответить на ваши вопросы.

— Тони Старк не сможет опознать тело?

— Офицеры, непосредственно работающие над этим делом, приняли решение не привлекать мистера Старка или миссис Паркер к опознанию. Из-за большого количества увечий, мы считаем, что положительный результат опознания маловероятен. Мы решили уберечь их от эмоциональных травм. Однако Полковник Джеймс Роудс самостоятельно вызвался попытаться провести опознание. У него был опыт в подобных процедурах, и он неплохо знаком с Питером Паркером. Но даже после того, как он увидел тело, он не смог дать однозначный ответ.

— Когда вы сказали «увечий», что вы имели в виду? Можете рассказать подробнее?

— Тело было сильно изуродовано. Большая часть ран сконцентрированы на груди, шее и лице.

— Эти раны были нанесены до или после смерти?

— Как я уже сказал, вода может исказить результаты оценки. Однако, наш судмедэксперт предполагает, что большинство ран были нанесены прижизненно.

— То есть, его пытали?

— В настоящий момент не ясно, как были получены эти травмы. Важно помнить, что личность жертвы до сих пор не подтверждена.

— Тони Старку уже сообщили об этом?

— Мы проинформировали его и миссис Паркер сегодня утром.

— Как они приняли эти новости?

— Мы попросили их не терять надежды. Все еще остается шанс, что Питер жив. И хотя очень важно, чтобы они подготовились к худшему, не стоит погружаться в пучину отчаяния, которая ни к чему не приведет.

 — Но вы все же думаете, что это может быть тело Питера?

— У нас есть веские основания полагать, что это вероятно.

**16:00**

На подиум вышла Пеппер Поттс в сопровождении Полковника Роудса. Каждый их шаг освещался вспышками камер. Когда Пеппер остановилась за трибуной, она крепко сжала пальцы на ее краях. Ее лицо выглядело опустошенным. Усталость в глазах была заметна даже под макияжем. Челюсть Роуди была напряжена. Внешне он был абсолютно спокоен, но в его глазах зияла пустота.

— Сегодня утром было обнаружено тело. Они предполагают, что это может быть Питер. Вы уже и так знаете все это, но я говорю об этом еще раз, потому что больше мне нечего добавить. Они ускорили процедуру проверки ДНК, так что результаты должны быть уже сегодня. Уже хоть что-то. Я отвечу на несколько вопросов, но я уверена, все вы понимаете, что я хочу закончить с этим и вернуться к Тони как можно скорее.

— Как Тони?

Пеппер на мгновение опустила взгляд. Голос ее был тверд, но полон печали.

— Он держится.

— Все эти дни он находится в трезвом сознании?

Слово взял Роуди:

—  _Да_ , но я не думаю, что вас это касается.

— Что вы будете делать, если это окажется тело Питера?

На это снова ответил Роуди:

— Мы пока не заходили так далеко. Сейчас все мы просто пытаемся жить настоящим.

— Это будут открытые похороны?

— Как я уже сказал, Тони и Мэй будут решать эти вопросы, _если_ возникнет необходимость. И если в этом гребаном мире осталась еще хоть капля порядочности, делать это им не придется.

— Мисс Поттс, как вы считаете, это тело Питера?

Пеппер поджала губы.

— Я молюсь, чтобы это было не так.

— Поковник Роудс, шеф полиции сообщил прессе, что вы видели тело. Как это было?

— Я видел изувеченный труп. Как, по-вашему, это было?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, считаете ли _вы_ , что это тело Питера?

— Полиция Нью-Йорка уже сказала вам, что я не смог дать телу однозначную оценку.

 — Но у вас же наверняка есть догадки.

— У меня нет никаких догадок. Я знаю только, что сегодня утром я пристально изучал то, что осталось от лица мертвого ребенка, и что этим ребенком может оказаться тот, кого я знаю и люблю. Мне этого хватило, спасибо.

**20:00**

Шеф полиции занял свое привычное место за трибуной в брифинг-комнате. Рядом с ним выстроились офицеры в форме.

— У нас появилась для вас новая информация о теле из Квинсбридж Парк. Час назад были получены результаты ДНК–тестов. Они подтвердили, что найденное тело принадлежит _не_ Питеру Паркеру. Его близким уже об этом сообщили, и для них это стало огромным облегчением. Судмедэксперт так же установил, что это было убийство, поэтому было заведено соответствующее дело. Полиция Нью-Йорка продолжит вести расследования обоих дел: и похищения Питера Паркера, и убийства в Квинсбридж Парк со всем усердием и самоотдачей. В ближайшие дни так же продолжатся попытки идентифицировать личность жертвы. Если кто-то обладает информацией по телу из Квинсбридж Парк, мы просим вас сообщить об этом в полицию Нью-Йорка немедленно.

**22:00**

СТАРК ИНДАСТРИЗ  
ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
9 ИЮНЯ  
ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА И ТЕЛА ИЗ КВИНСБРИДЖ ПАРК

Все сотрудники Старк Индастриз с огромным облегчением приняли новость, что тело из Квинсбридж Парк не принадлежит Питеру Паркеру.

Тони Старк хотел бы лично выразить свои соболезнования семье жертвы. Как только тело будет идентифицировано, и семья жертвы оповещена, мистер Старк начнет приготовления, чтобы покрыть все расходы на похороны.

Полиция Нью-Йорка и Старк Индастриз продолжат непрерывно работать над тем, чтобы вернуть мистера Паркера в целости и невредимости.


	5. 11 июня

**00:34**

Напротив камеры расположился молодой человек. За его спиной можно было рассмотреть захламленую комнату. Когда он заговорил, с каждым словом он театрально жестикулировал руками.

— Всем привет, добро пожаловать на мой канал. Я _так_ взволнован сегодняшним видео. В смысле, я работал над ним последние несколько дней почти в режиме нон-стоп. Я просто… _боже_ , ребят, оно реально крутое.

— Думаю, что сейчас уже все, кто не вчера родился, знают о деле Питера Паркера. И, разумеется, мы знаем только то, о чем нам рассказывают СМИ. Предположительно, Питера Паркера похитили с целью выкупа. Но _действительно_ ли это так?

— Итак, сейчас я поделюсь с вами парой теорий о том, что на самом деле тут происходит, — юноша в предвкушении потер руки. — В общем, начинаем.

На несколько секунд экран потемнел. На черном фоне появились огромные буквы. _Теория №1_. Мгновение спустя в кадре снова появился молодой человек в своей спальне.

— Все мы знаем, что репутация Тони Старка несколько, ну, _ненадежна_ как минимум. Но почти все согласятся с тем, что Питер Паркер стал самым светлым пятном на репутации Старка. Еще до Железного Человека общество видело в нем только безответственного пьянчугу, который не мог удержать своего дружка в штанах. После становления Железного Человека общество увидело в нем уже безответственного миллиардера, который наживается на причиненных им же разрушениях. Заковианское Соглашение немного изменило ситуацию, но последствия от раскола Мстителей нивелировали почти все положительные аспекты, которые правительство могло получить от сотрудничества с ним.

— Питер Паркер легко мог стать очередной строчкой в длинном списке провалов Тони Старка, но этого не произошло. На это есть множество причин, но большинство из них сходятся на том, что Старк умудрился повернуть ситуацию в свое русло. Их трогательные видео на YouTube перекрыли весь негатив, с которым пресса подавала их отношения в самом начале. В целом, это был мастерский пример манипулирования общественным мнением.

— Что касается меня, я ни на мгновение не поверил во все происходящее. Я просто не понимаю, как Тони Старк, один из самых богатых и влиятельных людей на этой _планете_ смог так органично создать такой, казалось бы, идеальный образ родителя для какого-то парня из Квинса. Это явно была игра на публику, и она была ей с самого начала. И _вот это_? Это похищение? То же самое: попытка привлечь внимание.

— Вы только подумайте об этом. Все мы знаем, что полиция Нью-Йорка насквозь коррумпирована, а у Старка достаточно денег, чтобы подкупить их. Он, вероятнее всего, платил Питеру, чтобы тот снимал с ним эти видео, появлялся в Башне, выходил на улицы под камеры фотографов и, ну, знаете, вся вот такая мишура. А сейчас он просто немного поднял парню зарплату и запер его в каком-нибудь надежном месте. И вот все это сочувствие, что сейчас оказывает ему общественность, сыграет Старку на руку. Через недельку или две они вернут парня назад и притворятся, что на этом все.

— Но это не единственная моя теория, — закончил молодой человек, подмигнув в камеру.

_Теория №2_

— Все мы с вами знаем, что правительство — ну, или, по крайней мере, его часть, — контролируется пришельцами. Я уже делал несколько видео о том, как Битва за Нью-Йорк доказывает это, и, забегая вперед, скажу, что я оставил ссылки на видео в описании. Понимаете, Старк довольно успешно ладит с представителями высшей расы. В конце концов, он Мститель, а они, как известно, главные подозреваемые, когда дело доходит до братания с пришельцами. И сейчас вы должны спросить себя, а не пытаются ли они скрыть за похищением тот факт, что Питера Паркера, на самом деле, похитили пришельцы?

— У меня есть два варианта развития этой теории. Первый заключается в том, что инопланетяне, с которыми контактировал Старк, просто заинтересовались Питером. В конце концов, если он _действительно_ близок к Старку, он должен знать немало секретов СИ и нашего правительства. И если вы представитель инопланетной расы, вас может заинтересовать подобная инсайдерская информация. Вот они его и умыкнули. И даже если Старк потребует вернуть его, они, вероятно, смогут выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы извлечь всю интересующую их информацию из бедного парня.

— Вторая моя идея заключается в том, что Тони Старк сам _передал_ Питера Паркера пришельцам, как дар или подношение. Есть основания полагать, что инопланетяне неравнодушны к детям. Возможно, Старк вышел с ними на связь, и им потребовался связной. Возможно, они оказали ему какую-то услугу, а затем потребовали что-то взамен. Возможно, все это было проделано в сговоре с правительством, и они предложили инопланетянам Питера в качестве ученика. В знак примирения. Кто знает?

— Ну, полагаю, бедный Питер точно знает.

_Теория №3_

— Моя последняя теория гласит о том, что Питер Паркер уже мертв, и что Тони Старк спланировал все это. Знаю-знаю, звучит нелепо, но чем дольше вы думаете об этом, тем больше вы видите в этом смысл. Тони Старк нанял этого парнишку, чтобы тот притворился его стажером и снимал с ним эти YouTube видео. Но сколько бы протоколов безопасности ни навесил Старк на это здание, со временем Питер начал бы узнавать информацию, которой Старк не захотел бы делиться с обществом. И спустя какое-то время Старк понял, как много Питер на самом деле знает. Может быть он решил избавиться от парня до того, как тот скажет что-нибудь, а может, тот решил выйти из этого дела, и это был ответный ход Старка, но, в любом случае, каждый из этих вариантов привел к одному исходу: Старк нанял киллера, и Питер исчез.

**9:00**

Шеф полиции Нью-Йорка занял свое привычное место за трибуной. Он окинул взглядом собравшихся репортеров и фотографов, прежде чем начать свою речь.

— Сегодня рано утром мы получили от похитителей Питера Паркера доказательство того, что он жив и, наконец-то, смогли начать переговоры об его освобождении. Как вы понимаете, все близкие Питера испытали огромное облегчение, получив данные доказательства. Похитители Питера потребовали, чтобы все переговоры вел лично Тони Старк, однако лучшие эксперты полиции Нью-Йорка будут помогать ему в этом. Мы не будем распространяться какими-то специфическими данными о ходе переговоров до тех пор, пока Питер не вернется домой. Однако мы планируем сообщать вам все детали, которые будем вправе раскрыть. Думаю, на этом все, так что мы можем перейти к вопросам.

— Какие именно доказательства вы получили?

— Тони Старк смог несколько минут поговорить с Питером по телефону.

— О чем они разговаривали?

— Это к делу не относится, так что я пропущу данный вопрос. Следующий?

— Неужели Тони Старк собирается пойти на сделку с этими людьми?

— В настоящий момент мистер Старк хочет только одного: вернуть Питера домой в целости и сохранности. И он собирается сделать ради этого все, что будет в его силах.

— Даже если для этого придется сотрудничать с преступниками?

— Чаще всего сотрудничество — единственный способ обезопасить жертв похищения. Как я уже сказал, множество наших экспертов работают со Старком и подсказывают ему с каждым шагом.

— Похитители Питера уже потребовали какой-то выкуп?

— Мы начинаем работать над этим.

— Они хотят денег?

— Мы уверены, что это будет их основным требованием.

— Сколько?

— Это закрытая информация.

— Сообщил ли Питер во время разговора со Старком какие-то подробности своего состояния?

— Он… держится.

— А что насчет его физического состояния?

— Это еще одна тема, которую мы бы не хотели обсуждать. И, мне кажется, что наше время истекло. Спасибо за внимание. Полиция Нью-Йорка продолжит делиться поступающей информацией по мере необходимости.

**11:15**

Женщина в спортивном костюме стояла рядом с аналогично одетым мужчиной. Мужчина был высок и хорошо сложен. У обоих на груди были микрофоны, провода которых вели к батареям на их поясах. Женщина заговорила первой.

— С возвращением. Сегодня с нами Майк Батлер. Майк работает в компании, которая оказывает услуги ПВ-страхования. Вы проводите тренировки для ваших клиентов, я правильно понимаю?

Мужчина кивнул. Казалось, все происходящее было ему не в радость.

— Все правильно.

— Это, должно быть, очень интересная работа. Так значит вы имеете представление о том, какого рода тренировку прошел Питер Паркер, когда Тони Старк записал его в ПВ программу?

— Имею.

— И что конкретно включают в себя данные тренировки?

— Ну, в них входит огромное множество практических занятий. В первую очередь, мы обучаем наших клиентов, как им не стать жертвами похищения: обращать внимание на свое окружение, нанимать надежную охрану, что делать, если за вами следят. После этого мы начинаем обучать их тому, как вести себя, если вы все-таки стали жертвой похищения. Большая часть этих уроков проводится через симуляцию. Мы учим наших клиентов избавляться от наручников и пластиковых стяжек. Однако мы концентрируемся больше не на том, как сбежать, а на том, как выжить. Рассказываем нашим клиентам, как следует вести себя в начале похищения, поскольку это самый опасный период. Объясняем, что им делать, если их накачали наркотиками, как общаться с похитителями, что им стоит или не стоит говорить. Тони Старк, в свою очередь, так же прошел обучение как поведению во время похищения, так и курс того, как принимать информацию и вести переговоры в качестве третьего лица.

 — Это довольно объемный курс, не так ли?

— Так и есть.

— Нормально ли, что дети возраста Питера проходят такие тренировки? Это кажется довольно сложным.

— Это действительно сложно, но я проводил подобные тренировки и для шестилетних детей. И после того, как я взглянул в просочившиеся в прессу документы из СИ, я сомневаюсь, что Питеру пришлось проходить такие же интенсивные тренировки, как всем остальным.

— И почему же вы пришли к такому выводу?

— В данных СИ ПВ-инструктором Питера значится сам Тони Старк, а также Хэппи Хоган, один из лучших телохранителей Старка и бывший глава службы безопасности СИ. Если Старк настолько привязан к ребенку, как все говорят, я не думаю, что ему хватило бы духу быть с ним столь же строгим, как некоторые инструкторы со своими клиентами.

— Это хорошо или плохо для Питера?

— По моему профессиональному мнению, это неправильно. Один из важнейших аспектов обучения — это научить наших клиентов оставаться спокойным под любым давлением. И если Старк не дал Питеру шанса развить эти способности, то в начале похищения ему, скорее всего, пришлось очень непросто.

— Понятно, ну, оставайтесь с нами. Сразу после рекламы Марк собирается показать мне и нашим зрителям несколько приемов самообороны, которые вы можете использовать в случае, если окажетесь жертвой похищения.

**13:00**

За трибуну вышла Пеппер Поттс. В этот раз Полковник Роудс отсутствовал. Кроме нее на сцене никого не было.

— Сегодня днем все мы испытали огромное облегчение, — несмотря на ее слова, в голосе Пеппер звучали нотки иронии. — Как вы уже слышали, сегодня утром Тони выпал шанс пообщаться с Питером. Это было первое доказательство того, что он жив, и нам оно было крайне необходимо. Тони и Мэй очень рады, что похитители Питера, наконец, готовы к переговорам. И хотя ближайшие дни, вне всякого сомнения, будут наполнены непростыми решениями, мы с нетерпением ждем более плодотворного волнения, чем то, что мы испытывали с самой первой секунды похищения Питера.

— У меня есть для вас небольшое сообщение от Тони. Он хотел бы, чтобы все фотографы, окружившие квартиру Паркеров, разошлись. В случае необходимости полиция Нью-Йорка принудительно выведет всех из помещения, однако мы хотели бы этого избежать. Есть ли у вас вопросы?

— Да, здравствуйте. Готов ли мистер Старк заплатить выкуп?

— Он готов использовать любые имеющиеся у него ресурсы, чтобы вернуть Питера домой.

— Где Тони? Собирается ли он хоть раз появиться на публике?

— Я не думаю, что смогу описать вам, под каким давлением он сейчас находится. Как вы уже в курсе, похитители Питера потребовали, чтобы именно он вел переговоры. Это большая ответственность, особенно учитывая, как важен Питер для всех нас. В настоящий момент он предпочитает держатся подальше от общественного внимания. И я полностью поддерживаю его в этом решении.

— И вы не обижаетесь на него за то, что он свалил все это на вас?

— Я Генеральный директор Старк Индастриз. Это моя обязанность.

— Я имел в виду не как Генеральный директор. Я имел в виду как его невеста.

Пеппер слегка побледнела.

— Как его _невеста_ , я с радостью сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы поддержать его во время самого тяжелого периода в его жизни. Могу вас заверить, я лучше буду давать пресс-конференции, чем держать жизнь подростка в своих руках.

— С Питером все хорошо?

В голосе Пеппер появился холод.

— Он — шестнадцатилетний мальчик, которого уже неделю держат в плену какие-то незнакомцы. Полагаю, вы в состоянии понять, что с ним все далеко не хорошо.

— Но что насчет его физического состояния? Они навредили ему?

На мгновение дыхание Пеппер перехватило, прежде чем она вернула прежнюю безэмоциональную маску.

— По совету полиции Нью-Йорка я не могу сообщать данные о состоянии Питера.

— Есть ли у вас предположения о том, когда Питер сможет вернутся домой?

— У меня нет каких-то конкретных данных, но смею вас заверить, что Тони делает все, что в его силах, чтобы этот момент настал как можно скорее. Если бы он мог вернуть его сегодня вечером — он сделал бы это.


	6. 13 июня

**7:00**

За рабочим столом расположился ведущий в строгом костюме. Перед тем как начать, он нервно поправил галстук.

\- Всем доброе утро. Мы начнем наш выпуск с краткой новости по делу Тони Старка и Питера Паркера. Сегодня утром около 3.40 утра Железный Человек был замечен совершающим посадку у штаб-квартиры Полиции Нью-Йорка. Свидетели сообщают, что, когда костюм раскрылся, оттуда вышел взъерошенный Тони Старк в спортивных штанах и майке. Многочисленные источники подтверждают, что он пробыл в здании всего пару-тройку минут, прежде чем торопливо выбежать оттуда и улететь в своем костюме назад в Башню Старка. В настоящий момент неизвестно, что стало причиной этого импровизированного путешествия. Мы сообщим вам, если полиция Нью-Йорка или представители Старк Индастриз дадут какие-то комментарии по этому событию.

**9:20**

За столом напротив друг друга разместились две женщины-ведущие. Лица их были мрачными. Первой заговорила та, что сидела справа.

\- Доброе утро. Буквально час назад из неизвестного источника мы получили видеозапись с Питером Паркером. Нам пришлось отредактировать ее, чтобы она стала пригодной для показа в эфире, однако она все еще содержит кадры с графическим изображением несовершеннолетнего в затруднительном положении. Если вы считаете, что данное видео может нанести вред вашей психике, мы просим вас прямо сейчас отойти от экранов телевизоров.

Видео включилось совершенно внезапно. На нем Питер Паркер был привязан к металлическому стулу, находящемуся в какой-то темной комнате. Казалось, единственный источник света располагался где-то у него над головой. Его лицо представляло из себя абстрактную картину из синяков и запекшейся вокруг рта, носа и подбородка крови. Он демонстративно смотрел прямо в камеру, но в глазах его был страх.

Чем дольше изображение было сфокусировано на Питере, тем сильнее было заметно, насколько ему плохо. Его лицо осунулось, щеки впали. Он выглядел слишком худым для того, кто пропал чуть больше недели назад. Если присмотреться повнимательнее, можно было увидеть, как его потряхивает.

За кадром раздался бездушный голос. Он принадлежал американцу, мужчине. Кроме этой информации простому слушателю тяжело было бы распознать об этом человеке еще хоть что-то.

\- У нас тут сегодня зрители, Питер. Ты разве не рад?

Питер ничего не ответил.

\- Он немного боится сцены, бедняжка, - за микрофоном раздался какой-то скрежет. Источник определить было невозможно. – Наверное, мне следует рассказать нашем зрителям небольшую предысторию. Понимаете, вчера мы пообщались с Тони Старком – человеком, который заявил, что пойдет на _все_ , что угодно, чтобы вернуть малыша Питера домой в целости и сохранности. Мы предоставили ему список требований, а он отказался выполнять их. Нас трудно назвать терпеливыми ребятами, и для тебя это не очень хорошая новость, не так ли, Питер?

Питер сделал глубокий вдох, но продолжил хранить молчание.

Другой голос, так же мужской, но на этот раз с британским акцентом, присоединился к первому.

\- Мы предупреждали, Старк, что сделаем что-то похуже, если ты не выполнишь наши требования. И теперь весь мир узнает о том, в каком неприятном положении оказался бедный Питер. Если другие наши видео не побуждают тебя сотрудничать с нами, так может хоть у этого получится.

Видео дернулось, очевидно, отредактированное новостным каналом. Когда изображение снова стало четким, голова Питера была понуро опущена. На его теле не было заметно каких-то новых синяков, но грудь его тяжело вздымалась, а плечи подрагивали.

Кто-то стоял рядом с его стулом, но их головы были отрезаны границами кадра. Рука одного из них потянулась вперед и, вцепившись в волосы Питера, подняла его голову. На щеках у него блестели новые дорожки слез, а от стойкого выражения лица не осталось и следа. Он выглядел напуганным. Он выглядел как ребенок.

\- Как ты теперь чувствуешь себя, Старк? Ты завернул его в одеяло, прижал его к своей груди и спрятал его от _реального_ мира, но ты не смог защитить его от _этого_ , - отрезал британский голос.

Следом заговорил американец. Судя по тому, с какой стороны шел звук, именно он держал голову Питера за волосы.

\- На этот раз _мы_ устанавливаем правила. О, и, если до завтрашнего вечера ты не согласишься на наши требования, мы предоставим СМИ возможность еще разочек взглянуть за кулисы. Выбирай, Старк. Убедись, что сделаешь правильный выбор.

Черный экран.

**12:56**

Видео началось с черного экрана. В верхнем левом углу можно было заметить небольшую надпись.

PeterParkerLeak_FullVideo01

Появилось изображение. Оно было немного зернистое, но без ряби или помех. Питер Паркер был привязан к металлическому стулу. Это была та же самая сцена, которую до этого показывали в новостях, хотя качество видео было намного хуже. Сотрудники телеканалов, должно быть, улучшили картинку, прежде чем пускать запись в эфир.

\- У нас тут сегодня зрители, Питер. Ты разве не рад?

Питер ничего не ответил.

\- Он немного боится сцены, бедняжка, - скрежет. – Наверное, мне следует рассказать нашем зрителям небольшую предысторию. Понимаете, вчера мы пообщались с Тони Старком – человеком, который заявил, что пойдет на _все_ , что угодно, чтобы вернуть малыша Питера домой в целости и сохранности. Мы предоставили ему список требований, а он отказался выполнить их. Нас трудно назвать терпеливыми ребятами, и для тебя это не очень хорошая новость, не так ли, Питер?

Снова молчание. Пока все идет так же, как и в записи с новостей.

\- Мы предупреждали, Старк, что сделаем что-то похуже, если ты не выполнишь наши требования. И теперь весь мир узнает о том, в каком неприятном положении оказался бедный Питер. Если другие наши видео не побуждают тебя сотрудничать с нами, так может хоть у этого получится.

Неизвестная фигура подошла к Питеру, ее голова осталась за границами кадра. Питер вздрогнул, заметив это движение, но не успел отреагировать как-то еще, прежде чем фигура ударила его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Сильно. Секундой позже, еще до того, как Питер успел бы прийти в себя от удара, мужчина вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки электрошокер и прижал его к лопатке подростка.

Тело Питера задергалось. Первые несколько секунд он упрямо хранил молчание, но затем с его губ сорвался сдавленный стон, за которым последовал полноценный всхлип. Его руки и ноги затрепыхались в путах, однако комбинация из веревок и скотча держала его крепко. Примерно десять секунд спустя фигура отвела руку, и тело Питера накренилось вперед, его голова безжизненно повисла.

Голос фигуры буквально звенел от смеха. Теперь уже было понятно, что это американец.

\- Как думаешь, ему хватит?

Британский голос хихикнул.

\- Нет, пока он не начнет умолять.

Электрошокер опять оказался прижат к Питеру. Тот вздрогнул. На этот раз он громко застонал сразу же, как через него пустили заряд.

Прошло еще десять секунд. Питер всхлипывал, хватая ртом воздух и тяжело вздымая грудь.

Ни единого крика не сорвалось с его губ.

Разряд прекратился. Питер резко осел. Свободной рукой фигура потянулась к его голове, сжимая слипшиеся кудри Питера в кулаке.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остановились?

Питер, задержав дыхание, только покачал головой. По щекам его уже в открытую катились слезы, но он отказывался сдаваться.

Рука исчезла. Голова Питера еще даже не успела поникнуть, прежде чем электрошокер снова оказался прижат к его телу.

Еще десять секунд.

Пытка подошла к концу, и впервые с начала видео Питер заговорил. Его слова были отрывистые, больше похожие на непроизвольную реакцию на боль.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Голова фигуры все так же находилась вне кадра, но голос был полон садистского удовольствия.

\- Что ты там сказал, малыш? Давай чуть громче. Мы хотим, чтобы Старк тоже услышал это.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, хватит. _Пожалуйста_.

\- Ну, если ты _так_ вежливо просишь.

Фигура хихикнула, убирая шокер куда-то за пределы кадра. Плечи Питера тряслись от беззвучных рыданий, но трудно было определить, что стало их причиной: унижение или боль. Рука, до этого державшая шокер, потянулась вперед и вздернула голову Питера. Тот уже даже не пытался скрыть всхлипы.

\- Как ты теперь чувствуешь себя, Старк? Ты завернул его в одеяло, прижал его к своей груди и спрятал его от _реального_ мира, но ты не смог защитить его от _этого_.

\- На этот раз _мы_ устанавливаем правила. О, и, если до завтрашнего вечера ты не согласишься на наши требования, мы предоставим СМИ возможность еще разочек взглянуть за кулисы. Выбирай, Старк. Убедись, что сделаешь правильный выбор.

Черный экран. 

**18:30**

За трибуной как обычно расположилась Пеппер Поттс. Полковник Роудс остался у служебного входа, его плечи были напряжены. Поза Пеппер была почти аналогична.

\- Добрый вечер. Я знаю, что сейчас уже довольно поздно, но сегодня многое произошло, и нам потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя, - Пеппер кинула мимолётный взгляд на Роуди, затем снова перевела его на толпу, - Тони хотел бы поговорить с вами, - по комнате пронеслась волна шепота. – Но прежде, чем он выйдет сюда, я хочу напомнить вам, что сейчас он переживает серьезный стресс. Пожалуйста, держите это в уме, когда будете задавать свои вопросы.

Пеппер подала знак Роуди, который по-прежнему решительно стоял у дверей. Тот немного приоткрыл ее и что-то кому-то сказал. Мгновение спустя дверь распахнулась, и через нее прошел сам Тони Старк.

На нем был строгий костюм-тройка, а волосы его были аккуратно уложены. Каждая черточка его облика подчеркивала его статус. Лицо его, однако, было уставшим и отрешенным. Руки, свободно вытянутые по бокам, периодически сжимались в кулаки. В его взгляде, который судорожно бегал по комнате, не задерживаясь ни на ком, было что-то дикое.

Пеппер мягко положила свою руку ему на спину, когда он присоединился к ней у трибуны.

\- Ну, давайте поскорее разберемся с этим дерьмом, - фыркнул Тони, поджав губы. В его лице уже было что-то почти маниакальное. – Я не знаю, что еще я могу предложить этим ублюдкам из того, что я еще не предложил. На самом деле, мне блядь нечего вам сказать из того, что вы ещё не знаете. Так что нет, я пришел сюда не разговаривать. Я пришел сюда _умолять_. Вы же все этого хотите? Вы уже несколько дней цепляетесь за каждую крупицу этой истории, но сегодня вам устроили самый настоящий праздник. Вам предоставили возможность разместить изображение того, как мучают, избивают и _пытают_ ребенка на первой полосе. Вы довольны? Это настолько же восхитительно, как вы ожидали? Хоть кто-то из вас при просмотре этого видео, ощутил неприятное чувство в животе, или вы даже не увидели ребенка, который проходит через ад, за своими гребаными громкими заголовками?

Ответом ему послужила напряженная тишина.

Пеппер сжала запястье Тони.

\- Ты хочешь ответить на вопросы, Тони?

\- Конечно, почему бы, блядь, и нет? Вперед. Давайте. Вы же сейчас словно детишки, и сегодня для вас наступило Рождество. Дерзайте.

Голос первого репортера слегка дрожал от волнения.

\- Это… это видео было снято сегодня?

Лицо Тони скривилось от боли.

\- Мы так думаем, - ответила вместо Тони Пеппер.

Голос следующего репортер был поразительно уверенным.

\- Мистер Старк, почему вы решили именно сейчас нарушить молчание?

\- Отличный вопрос. Как я уже сказал, я пришел сюда с одной целью: попросить вас _отвалить_. Вы должны стыдиться себя. Вы же используете _ребенка_. Он напуган, он один, и ему больно, а вы подпитываетесь его страданиями словно рой личинок. Проявите хоть каплю гребаной человечности.

Пеппер поспешила вмешаться, когда Тони сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Тот факт, что многие новостные каналы решились опубликовать сегодняшнее видео – неважно, в отредактированном варианте или нет, - очень тревожит нас. Старк Индастриз намерены принять юридические меры в отношении каналов, распространивших эти данные. В конце концов, Питер – несовершеннолетний, и в этой нарезке он был показан в крайне уязвимом положении. Тони в ярости. Как и я, собственно говоря. Восстановление Питера после подобного испытания и так будет непростым и без постоянной трансляции этих фото и видео в каждой социальной сети, что существует в интернете. Цель данной пресс-конференции – проинформировать общественность о наших намерениях обратиться в суд и потребовать, чтобы любой попавший в руки репортеров или простых граждан контент, в котором будет задействован Питер, немедленно передавался в полицию Нью-Йорка и никоим образом _не распространялся_. Есть еще вопросы?

\- Да, я с самого начала хотел спросить об этом у мистера Старка. Почему Питера вообще отпустили в школу в одиночестве в тот день? Разве вы не осознавали, в какой он находится опасности из-за ваших с ним отношений?

Первой снова ответила Пеппер.

\- Питер хотел жить нормальной жизнью, насколько это возможно. И мы поддержали его в этом решении.

\- Даже если ценой стала его собственная безопасность?

Тони схватился за стойку микрофона так, что побелели костяшки.

\- Не то, чтобы я должен перед вами отчитываться, но я _пытался_ уговорить его разрешить мне приставить к нему водителя. Я был готов нанять для него собственную службу охраны, телохранителей, вести за ним постоянное наблюдение. Он сказал мне, что хочет, чтобы его жизнь была такой же как раньше. У вас есть дети-подростки?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Ну тогда блядь не учите меня растить своего. Хоть один из вас знает, что является одним из важнейших аспектов эмоционального благополучия ребенка в возрасте Питера?

Молчание.

\- _Рутина_. Стабильность. Чувство защищенности. Я не думаю, что хоть кто-то из присутствующих в этой комнате может представить, какое дерьмо обрушилось на этого ребенка, когда его буквально выперли на всеобщее обозрение из-за гребаной хакерской атаки. Питер был обычным подростком, а затем вы все решили сделать из него свою новую игрушку, - голос Тони начал подрагивать. – Я просто… я хотел позволить ему быть _нормальным_.

Пеппер прочистила горло.

\- Как уже сказал Тони, мы приняли решение, которое в тот момент считали правильным. Мы серьезно пересмотрим наши меры безопасности, как только Питер вернется. Подобное больше _не повторится_.

\- Вы жалеете о том, что разрешили Питеру завести этот канал на YouTube?

Тони сжал кулаки.

\- Нет.

\- Даже после всего случившегося?

\- Питер любит этот дурацкий канал, а я люблю наблюдать за тем, как он занимается любимым делом. Нет, я ни о чем не жалею.

\- Вы видели полную версию видео? Того… что они сделали с ним?

Пеппер опустила успокаивающую руку Тони на плечо, когда тот отвечал:

\- Да.

\- Они сказали, что вы отказались выполнить их требования, и именно поэтому они пошли на такое. Это правда?

Впервые с того момента, как Тони вышел на сцену, он казался потерянным. Когда он заговорил, он словно не мог найти слов.

\- Я… они… они попросили кое-что… кое-что, что я не мог дать им. Даже если… даже если бы захотел.

\- И что вы намерены делать дальше?

\- Что-нибудь. Я… я верну его. Верну.

Пеппер легонько сжала его предплечье.

\- Мы уже работаем в этом направлении. Мы _вернем_ Питера. Сейчас все… сложно. Иногда во время переговоров случается так, что люди ходят по кругу, пока обе стороны не будут удовлетворены.

\- Но они _пытают_ его. Вы же не собираетесь просто ждать чего-то, пока они его пытают?

Голос Пеппер был обманчиво спокоен.

\- Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, так быстро, как можем. На данный момент это все, что мы можем сказать.

\- Что вы будете делать, если не сможете вернуть Питера? Если что-то пойдет не так?

Тони напряг челюсть.

\- Убью кого-нибудь, я думаю.

Пеппер кинула на него резкий взгляд. Сорвавшееся с ее губ шипение было едва слышно.

\- _Тони_.

\- Это правда. И я не буду жалеть об этом. Я блядь буду наслаждаться каждой секундой.

\- Мистер Старк, вы не думали о том, чтобы обратиться к психиатру или психотерапевту?

Голос Пеппер был тверд.

\- Люди говорят многие вещи, когда они находятся в таком же стрессовом состоянии, как сейчас Тони, но при этом не имеют это в виду. Я вас уверяю, он не собирается никого убивать. Все чего он хочет – это вернуть Питера.

Голова Тони поникла, полностью скрывая его лицо. Его голос был едва слышен.

\- Я… я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. Это все, что мне нужно. И это… это единственный вариант развития событий, который я допускаю.

**21:00**

Женщина-репортер стояла за круглым, блестящим столом. Обе ее руки опирались на гладкую поверхность.

\- Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на вечерний выпуск новостей. Наша первая на сегодня новость касается еще одного странного события, связанного с Тони Старком. Примерно полчаса назад Железный Патриот, ранее известный как Воитель, был замечен над крышей Башни Старка. Рабочий с соседнего здания уверяет, что он видел, как Полковник Джеймс Роудс покинул приземлившийся на крыше костюм и поспешил ко входу в Башню, где его ожидал, по сообщению очевидца, крайне возбужденный Хэппи Хоган. Несколько минут спустя они оба исчезли в глубине здания, костюм, на дистанционном управлении, двинулся к боковому входу. С тех пор ни Железный Патриот, ни Полковник Роудс замечены не были.


	7. 14 июня

**8:00**

Репортер, в лучах раннего утреннего солнца, стояла у порога Башни Старка. В одной руке она держала микрофон, другой прижимая к уху наушник. В следующую секунду она опустила руку и, взяв микрофон покрепче, лучезарно улыбнулась в камеру.

— Доброе утро, я веду прямой репортаж у Башни Старка, и сейчас я расскажу вам о довольно необычных последних событиях. Как вы знаете, прошлой ночью Полковник Джеймс Роудс в большой спешке прибыл в Башню. А сегодня рано утром на крышу приземлился вертолет, откуда высадилась Хелен Чо, известный генетик и один из личных докторов Тони Старка. Ее, в сопровождении небольшой команды специалистов, встречала сама Пеппер Поттс, которая так же торопливо увела их в здание.

— Пока никакой информации о том, что именно побудило Полковника Роудса и Хелен Чо прибыть в Башню в такой спешке нет, но на этот счет ходит уже немало теорий. Мы обратились к PR-службам Старк Индастриз и U-GIN за комментариями, однако на данный момент никакого ответа от них не получили.

**10:00**

СТАРК ИНДАСТРИЗ  
ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
14 ИЮНЯ  
БЕЗ НАЗВАНИЯ

В PR-службу Старк Индастриз поступило множество вопросов касательно активной деятельности, ведущейся вчера вечером и сегодня утром у личных апартаментов мистера Старка, располагающихся в Башне Старка.

Старк Индастриз не дает комментариев о частной жизни мистера Старка. События, имевшие место в последние двадцать четыре часа, являются личным делом мистера Старка, и касаются только его и его семьи. Мы просим вас проявить уважение к их личному пространству, поскольку они все еще продолжают справляться с исчезновением мистера Паркера и последовавшими, в связи с этим событием, осложнениями. Дополнительная информация будет предоставлена общественности, если мистер Старк и его семья посчитают это необходимым.

**14:00**

Шеф полиции Нью-Йорка сделал небольшую паузу на пути к трибуне, чтобы быстро о чем-то переговорить с другим офицером. Как только он занял свое привычное место, пресс-конференция продолжилась по знакомому сценарию.

— Добрый день. Новая информация по делу Питера Паркера: сегодня утром у нас был контакт с похитителями Питера, и наши переговоры прошли настолько гладко, насколько это возможно, учитывая последние события. Так же мы получили подтверждение того, что Питер жив и относительно цел. Эта новость стала огромным облегчением не только для членов семьи Питера, но и для всех офицеров, которые усердно работают над этим делом. Сейчас у нас появилась надежда, что мы нашли возможность вернуть его домой. Однако, в подобных переговорах нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, так что мы продолжим действовать, соблюдая все меры предосторожности. А теперь, я готов ответить на несколько вопросов.

— Можете ли вы как-то прокомментировать видео, опубликованное вчера различными СМИ?

— Наша команда изучила содержимое видео в надежде выудить из записи столько информации, сколько получится. Так же мы использовали эти кадры, чтобы оценить состояние Питера Паркера. Помимо этого, нам пока нечего сообщить.

— Что насчет правомерности распространения этих записей?

— Полиция Нью-Йорка передала все юридические вопросы в юрисдикцию Старк Индастриз или, если точнее, Пеппер Поттс и Тони Старка. Я не сомневаюсь, что они воспользуются своими возможностями в полной мере.

— Неужели Тони Старк решил передать похитителям Питера то, что они хотели? То, из-за чего они пытали его вчера?

— Я не готов обсуждать этот вопрос, пока переговоры еще не завершены.

— Вы знаете что-нибудь о ситуации в Башне Старка?

— Этот вопрос не относится к делу, так что я не буду отвечать.

— Насколько сильно ранен Питер?

— Он в сознании и в состоянии общаться. Это вселяет в нас оптимизм и надежду на его полное выздоровление.

— Когда, по-вашему мнению, вы сможете вернуть его домой?

— В подобных обстоятельствах, мы не хотели бы называть какие-то сроки. Однако я могу заверить вас, что все мы активно работаем над тем, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. Мы хотим, чтобы Питер вернулся домой, к семье.

**16:00**

Пеппер Поттс вышла на сцену и быстрым шагом прошла к подиуму. Было в языке ее тела какое-то напряжение, более заметное, чем обычно. На мгновение она замялась, после чего, наконец, начала свою речь:

— Как все вы знаете, Питер — жив. Сегодня утром Тони и Мэй выпал шанс пообщаться с ним. Он слаб, но, в целом, он держится. Переговоры прошли настолько хорошо, насколько мы и ожидали. Эксперты полиции Нью-Йорка, специализирующиеся на делах с заложниками, считают, что переговоры идут уже в более продуктивном ключе. Несмотря на ужас, что нам пришлось пережить вчера, мы осторожно-оптимистичны. И возможность переговорить с Питером оказала удивительное воздействие на наш настрой.

— Если говорить о менее приятных вещах, то у меня есть для вас сообщение от Тони. Он просит, чтобы все новостные каналы, распространявшие вчерашнюю запись с Питером, принесли официальные извинения и удалили видео со своих сайтов, если они хотят избежать судебных разбирательств. Так же он просил меня проинформировать вас, что он не дает второго шанса, когда дело касается людей, о которых он заботится. Если что-то, подобное вчерашнему происшествию, повторится, не надейтесь избежать юридических последствий. И он не собирается отступать, — Пеппер сглотнула. — Ну ладно. Я знаю, что у вас есть вопросы, так что приступим.

— Почему вы передаете нам сообщение от Тони, когда вчера он отлично справился с этим сам?

— Тони отдыхает.

— С чего вдруг ему потребовался отдых? Сегодня утром он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы пообщаться с Питером, разве нет?

— Вчерашний день выдался очень тяжелым для него. Я не думаю, что кто-то из вас может представить себе, какой эмоциональный и физический груз несёт в себе необходимость вести переговоры, от которых зависит жизнь твоего ребенка, но я уверена, что вы можете проявить хоть каплю сочувствия к тому, через что он проходит. Что касается ваших слов о том, что он чувствовал себя хорошо, чтобы поговорить с Питером, то могу вас заверить, что ничего в этом мире не сможет остановить Тони от разговора с Питером, особенно в свете подобных обстоятельств.

— Связана ли его потребность в отдыхе с тем, что Полковник Роудс и доктор Хелен Чо прибыли в Башню?

Пальцы Пеппер, цепляющиеся за края подиума, напряглись.

— Я не думаю, что список людей, которыми окружил себя Тони, должен волновать представителей прессы.

— Просто со стороны казалось, что Полковник Роудс очень спешил, когда прибыл вчера в Башню, а после приезда докторов возникло разумное опасение, что что-то произошло.

В голосе Пеппер появилось непривычное напряжение.

— Роуди — лучший друг Тони, и любой, кто близок ему, будет в подобной ситуации спешить. Нам многое необходимо сделать прежде, чем мы сможем вернуть Питера домой. Чо так же достаточно близкий друг семьи. Очень важно, чтобы в ближайшие дни она находилась на расстоянии звонка, особенно если наши переговоры будут успешными. Это все, что я хотела бы пояснить по событиям прошлой ночи.

— И вы планируете наблюдать Питера в частной клинике?

— Если Питеру потребуется медицинская помощь, то да, она будет оказываться в Башне. Мы уже обсудили это с Мэй.

— Это безопасно?

— Мы наняли высококвалифицированную команду докторов и медсестер. Питер получит самый профессиональный уход в современном медцентре. Кроме того, здесь в Башне нам будет проще спрятать его от любопытных глаз. В будущем, Тони планирует предъявлять очень высокие требования к безопасности Питера, и я планирую, со своей стороны, помочь обеспечить это и побудить нашу службу безопасности так же соответствовать этим требованиям.

— Как по-вашему, насколько обширное медицинское вмешательство ему потребуется?

— В данный момент предугадать это невозможно. Но… мы готовимся к худшему.

В голосе следующего репортера проскальзывала неуверенность.

— Вы можете, пожалуйста, сообщить мистеру Старку, что я молюсь за его здоровье, и за Питера?

Выражение глаз Пеппер смягчилось.

— Я передам, но я могу сказать за него, что он очень благодарен вам за это.

**18:00**

WHIH WORLD NEWS  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
14 ИЮНЯ  
ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ ПО ПОВОДУ ПУБЛИКАЦИИ ЗАПИСИ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА

13 июня наш канал принял решение выпустить в эфир запись, на которой были запечатлены пытки Питера Паркера. И хотя мы не опубликовали видео целиком, отрывки, которые мы выбрали, все еще содержали кадры с графическим изображением несовершеннолетнего в затруднительном положении. Это была большая ошибка со стороны нашего канала, а также отход от строгой морали, принципам которой придерживается наша компания.

Мы хотели бы принести извинения всем зрителям, которым наша ошибка причинила неудобство. Мы благодарим всех, кто обратился к нам через социальные сети и сообщил нам о тяжести нашего проступка.

Мы понимаем, что несмотря на то, что мы удалили запись с нашего вебсайта и социальных платформ, мы не сможем сгладить ущерб, нанесенный нашими действиями близким мистера Паркера. Все сотрудники WHiH World News выражают свои искренние извинения и соболезнования Тони Старку, Мэй Паркер и всем близким и родным Питера Паркера.

И, наконец, мы хотели бы напрямую принести извинения Питеру Паркеру. Все сотрудники нашей компании молятся за твое скорейшее возвращение. Мы надеемся, что наша ошибка в суждениях не помешает тебе оправиться от этого страшного испытания, как только ты безопасно вернешься домой.


	8. 16 июня

**11:24**

Экран моргнул черным, затем зеленым, а затем в кадре появились два репортёра, сидящие за столом. Они выглядели немного взъерошенными, но в целом достаточно спокойными. 

Тот, что был слева, отрывисто кивнул оператору, после чего заговорил:

\- Здравствуйте. Мы прерываем показ для экстренного выпуска новостей. Наши источники сообщают нам, что в течение ближайших часов Тони Старк должен произвести обмен на Питера Паркера. Место и точное время по-прежнему тщательно скрываются, но мы обязательно будем держать вас в курсе всех подробностей, как только они станут доступны нам.

**12:56**

Женщина репортер стояла рядом с фургоном новостного канала. За ее спиной полицейские торопливо возводили заграждение вокруг заброшенного склада. Остальные репортеры и фотографы то и дело вбегали в кадр, торопясь сделать собственные репортажи.

\- Я веду прямой репортаж у склада в Бруклине, откуда чуть больше часа назад, как нам уже подтвердили, Тони Старк забрал Питера Паркера у похитителей. К моменту приезда СМИ преступники уже давно покинули помещение, однако поступает множество сообщений о том, что Тони Старк и Питер Паркер все еще находятся внутри здания. В настоящий момент сотрудники полиции уже работают на месте преступления, но от каких-либо комментариев отказываются.

**13:17**

Та же репортер стояла на том же месте. Она буквально задыхалась от переполняющего ее энтузиазма.

\- С возвращением. У меня для вас новая информация. Мы только что получили подтверждение, что Питер Паркер _действительно_ находится внутри склада, что вы видите прямо у меня за спиной. Буквально пару минут назад сотрудники полиции Нью-Йорка обратились к нам с просьбой расчистить путь, чтобы частная скорая помощь из Башни Старка смогла подъехать ко входу. Мы так же слышали, как несколько офицеров обсуждали, как лучше всего транспортировать подростка. 

**13:25**

В кадре была все та же репортер, только на этот раз она немного поменяла дислокацию. Склад был все еще отлично виден, однако фургон, до этого стоявший поблизости, исчез, очевидно, чтобы освободить место для неприметной скорой помощи, которая припарковалась сразу же за полицейским заграждением. 

\- До нас дошли слухи, что в скорой ожидают Хелен Чо и ее команда, однако из фургона, который подъехал буквально минуту назад, пока никто не выходил и внутрь никто не заходил. Один из полицейских общался с водителем через открытое окно, однако личность его установить не удалось. Теперь мы просто жд-ах, постойте… что-то происходит.

Кадр сместился с лица репортера, и камера приблизилась к скорой. Задние двери распахнулись, и оттуда вышла Хелен Чо. Журналисты тотчас же начали забрасывать ее вопросами, но она не удостоила их даже взглядом. Ожидавший ее сотрудник полиции быстро проводил ее к складу, где она испарилась.

Когда стало очевидно, что в ближайшее время вряд ли произойдут какие-то изменения, камера снова вернулась к репортеру.

\- Ну, полагаю, теперь мы точно уверены, что Хелен Чо _была_ в этой скорой. И хотя было очевидно, что она спешила поскорее скрыться от камер, похоже, она не считала, что ситуация на складе требует неотложной реакции. Это либо очень хорошая новость, либо очень плохая. Мы будем держать вас в курсе дальнейшего развития событий. 

**13:31**

Репортер выглядела возбужденной. Ее голос был громче чем обычно, а слова сливались воедино, спеша поскорее покинуть ее рот.

\- Нас только что попросили сохранять молчание, и команда доктора Чо открыла двери скорой. Сотрудники полиции так же усилили заграждение. Мы предполагаем, что все готовится к тому, чтобы провести транспортировку Питера Паркера. Здесь… стоп, Ник, двери открываются, быстрее…

Двери склада распахнулись, и камера поспешила приблизить изображение. Первым из здания вышел сотрудник полиции. Коротко что-то сообщив другому офицеру, он заглянул назад на склад. Мгновение спустя – вероятно, переговорив с кем-то внутри, - он снова вышел наружу и придержал дверь для Хелен Чо, которая оглянулась и сделала жест рукой, словно подзывая кого-то, все еще скрывающегося внутри. И в следующую секунду из здания вышел Тони Старк.

Изображение приблизилось еще немного. Мужчина держал что-то в руках. Как только он вышел на свет, стало очевидно, что сверток, прижатый к его груди – это человек.

\- О, боже. Ник, это же Питер Паркер? Тот, кого несет Тони Старк?

\- Скорее всего, - голос оператора был крайне сосредоточен.

На Тони Старке были обычные джинсы и простая темно-синяя футболка. Подобный свободный стиль одежды он обычно позволял себе только на видео с их YouTube канала, но не на публике. Питер Паркер был одет в пару рваных джинс и когда-то светло-голубую рубашку. Сейчас же она была покрыта грязью и кровью. Одежда казалась слишком большой на его хрупком теле. Была видна покрытая вялыми кудряшками макушка, но вот лицо было надежно сокрыто в шее Тони.

Тело Тони как-то странно подалось вперед, и со следующим шагом он поспешил повернуться спиной к репортерам. Поначалу казалось, что ему слишком тяжело нести Питера.

Голос репортера был тих. На самом деле, на заднем плане царила почти гробовая тишина. Сама атмосфера, казалось, призывала окружающих к почтительному молчанию. 

\- Что он делает?

Голос опера был так же тих.

\- Я думаю, что он его закрывает. От камер.

\- Ох, да. Должно быть, так и есть.

Внезапно Тони замер и слегка перехватил Питера. Он кинул взгляд на Чо, которая уже успела опередить их на несколько шагов, и что-то сказал ей. Она кивнула и немедленно вернулась к нему, подхватила его за руку и повела его к скорой, пока он продолжал двигаться приставными шагами спиной к камерам. Они действовали аккуратно, но быстро. Очевидно они оба хотели спрятать Питера от чужого внимания как можно скорее.

Как только Тони дошел до скорой, он на мгновение повернулся к камерам, чтобы аккуратно взобраться внутрь. Лицом Питер все так же прижимался к шее Тони, а руки его крепко сжимали ткань чужой футболки. Даже издалека было видно, как Тони буквально излучает заботу. Его губы зашевелились, и он опустил взгляд на Питера, после чего подросток едва заметно кивнул. Сразу после этого Чо помогла Тони устроиться в скорой, и они тотчас же скрылись из вида. Двери с грохотом захлопнулись за ними.

\- Ну, - голос репортера был все так же тих, - я… полагаю, что теперь мы точно уверены, что Тони Старк _действительно_ был с Питером Паркером все это время. Мы, хмм, мы будем держать вас в курсе… происходящего. 

**14:17**

Мужчина-репортер стоял напротив Башни Старка. На нем была простая повседневная одежда, но на лице сияла истинно-профессиональная улыбка.

\- Я веду прямой репортаж по делу Питера Паркера. Нам только что сообщили, что частная скорая помощь, которая забрала Тони Старка и Питера Паркера от склада, где проходили переговоры, с минуты на минуту должна подъехать к Башне Старка в сопровождении полиции. И, да, - репортер указал куда-то за пределы кадра, - вот они.

Камера повернулась, и в кадре появились две полицейские машины. Мгновение спустя следом за ними показалась и скорая. Маячки служебных машин были включены, однако сирены не завывали. Еще три патрульных машины ехали прямо позади скорой.

\- Мы полагаем, что скорая подъедет сразу к личному входу Тони Старка. И, вот, именно это она и делает.

Все полицейские машины, кроме одной, разъехались. Последняя машина проехала прямо в личный гараж, и скорая завернула за ней. Мгновение спустя они исчезли из виду.

**15:00**

ДЕПАРТАМЕНТ ПОЛИЦИИ ГОРОДА НЬЮ-ЙОРКА  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
16 ИЮНЯ  
ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА

Сегодня утром ровно в 11:30 Тони Старк, наконец, смог успешно завершить переговоры и забрать Питера Паркера у похитителей. Сразу после этого мистер Паркер был доставлен в Башню Старка, где он воссоединился со своей семьей и получил необходимую медицинскую помощь.

Сотрудники полиции Нью-Йорка с радостью восприняли новость о его благополучном возвращении. Многие наши офицеры посвятили последние несколько недель своей жизни исключительно расследованию этого дела. Для них это – личная победа, и мы выражаем им благодарность за упорное стремление вернуть мистера Паркера домой. 

В ближайшие недели мы продолжим тесно сотрудничать с мистером Паркером и мистером Старком. Мы так же планируем использовать все ресурсы, чтобы привлечь преступников, которые подвергли мистера Паркера и его семью такому страшному испытанию, к ответу.

Сейчас же мы присоединяемся к семье мистера Паркера и празднуем этот момент вместе с ними.

**17:00**

СТАРК ИНДАСТРИЗ  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
16 ИЮНЯ  
ПИТЕР ПАРКЕР

Состояние Питера стабильно. Он в сознании и находится в окружении своей семьи. Он очень просил передать, что выражает свою благодарность всем, кто принимал участие в его освобождении, и кто продолжает желать ему здоровья.

Предыдущее решение мистера Старка отменить все публичные выступления до августа остается в силе и может быть пролонгировано. Он хотел бы провести эти несколько месяцев рядом с Питером и своими близкими.

Мисс Поттс так же планирует скорректировать свое расписание на ближайшие недели по тем же причинам, что и мистер Старк. Дополнительная информация об этих изменениях будет доступна чуть позже.

Мистер Старк и миссис Паркер благодарят Департамент Полиции Нью-Йорка за их участие в возвращении Питера домой.

И, наконец, мистер Старк хотел бы попросить проявить понимание и уважение к его частной жизни в ближайшие дни, недели и месяцы. Питер и его близкие пережили невероятно травмирующее событие. И хотя все, кто знают Питера, ни секунды не сомневаются в том, что он оправится, очень важно, чтобы ему позволили сделать это в собственном темпе и не под прицелом СМИ, анализирующих каждый его шаг.

Мистер Старк ожидает, что его просьба будет исполнена, и заранее благодарит всех за это.


	9. 17 июня

**6:00**

ДЕПАРТАМЕНТ ПОЛИЦИИ ГОРОДА НЬЮ-ЙОРКА  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
17 ИЮНЯ  
ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О СОСТОЯНИИ ЗДОРОВЬЯ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА И ХОДЕ ПОИСКОВ ЕГО ПОХИТИТЕЛЕЙ

В офис Полиции Нью-Йорка поступило множество запросов касательно состояния здоровья Питера Паркера и обстоятельств его освобождения. Данное объявление предназначено утолить общественный интерес в меру наших возможностей.

Что касается состояния мистера Паркера, мы получили разрешение от миссис Паркер и мистера Старка обнародовать некоторые детали его состояния. Однако, эта информация так же сопровождается напоминанием о том, что мистер Паркер и его семья хотели бы остаться вдали от пристального внимания прессы, которое преследовало их на протяжении последних месяцев. Все дальнейшие новости о состоянии мистера Паркера будут обнародованы исключительно если его семья решит, что это необходимо.

Восстановление мистера Паркера проходит хорошо. Всю ночь он получал большое количество жидкости, и его показатели продолжают улучшаться. Он в ясном сознании и способен к контакту. Сегодня утром он спокойно спал под наблюдением миссис Паркер и мистера Старка.

Что касается подробностей освобождения мистера Паркера, то на данный момент мы не готовы предоставить каких-либо подробностей.

Полиция Нью-Йорка хотела бы заверить общественность, что для поисков похитителей мистера Паркера применяются все необходимые меры. И хотя наши эксперты предполагают, что эти люди не представляют опасности для обычных жителей, мы увеличили количество патрулей в зонах высокого риска. Если в какой-то момент вы почувствуете себя в опасности, мы просим вас немедленно сообщить об этом в службы экстренного реагирования.

**8:00**

В студии расположился мужчина-телеведущий, сверкая в камеру профессиональной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро. Сегодняшний выпуск мы начинаем с экстренной новости по делу Питера Паркера. Полиция Нью-Йорка только что сделала заявление о том, что им удалось задержать двоих мужчин, подозреваемых в похищении, пытках и удержании с целью выкупа известного YouTube блоггера. На данный момент мы не уверены, какая именно информация помогла произвести арест. Ни полиция Нью-Йорка, ни пресс-службы Старк Индастриз не предоставили нам никаких комментариев по этому поводу.

**9:00**

Пресс-комната полицейского участка была переполнена народом. Шеф полиции вынес с собой на подиум стопку бумаг, которую он быстро пролистал, прежде чем начать конференцию.

— Сегодня наши офицеры произвели задержание двоих подозреваемых по делу Питера Паркера. Мы абсолютно уверены, что именно эти люди ответственны за похищение мистера Паркера. Однако наши офицеры планируют посетить сегодня больничное крыло Башни Старка чтобы уточнить, сможет ли мистер Паркер опознать подозреваемых. Вопросы?

— Есть ли у вас какая-нибудь новая информацию о состоянии Питера Паркера?

— С этого момента любая информация касательно состояния здоровья мистера Паркера будет сообщаться исключительно под контролем соответствующих служб Старк Индастриз.

— После вчерашних событий вы слышали что-нибудь от Тони Старка?

— Да, мы связывались с ним несколько раз. Однако в основном все его внимание на данный момент направлено исключительно на мистера Паркера. И хотя мы уточняем у него необходимую для дальнейшего расследования информацию, наши сотрудники понимают, что в данный момент у мистера Старка совершенно другие приоритеты.

— И эти приоритеты — Питер?

— Да.

— Питер поделился какими-нибудь подробностями о том, что происходило с ним во время похищения?

— У нас ещё не было возможности пообщаться с мистером Паркером. Наши офицеры возьмут у него показания, как только Тони Старк и команда докторов СИ посчитают, что он физически и психологически готов к этому. Но хочу заметить, что даже в этом случае детали того, что происходило с мистером Паркером во время похищения и его насильного удержания, не будут обнародованы.

— Как вам удалось отследить преступников?

— Это закрытая информация.

— Вы уверены, что участников было всего двое?

— Мы надеемся, что нашим сотрудникам удастся получить подтверждение этой информации во время сегодняшней беседы с Питером, однако на данный момент у нас нет причин думать, что кто-то ещё был вовлечен в это.

— Когда назначено слушание?

— Мы обнародуем эту информацию, как только Штат будет готов вынести обвинения.

— Значит это дело будет вести городской суд Нью-Йорка? Не федеральный суд?

— Да. Насколько нам известно, похитители мистера Паркера не перевозили его через границу штата. Это значит, что дело находится в юрисдикции штата Нью-Йорк.

— И вы планируете взять показания у Питера сегодня днём?

— Сегодня днём мы проведём предварительную беседу, но, как я уже сказал, все более подробные допросы будут отложены до тех пор, пока мистер Паркер не поправится.

— Есть ли у вас какие-то предположения о том, когда будут выдвинуты обвинения?

— Я думаю, что скоро, однако трудно утверждать наверняка. Это очень громкое дело, однако и мистер Старк, и правительство Штата Нью-Йорк желают разобраться с ним как можно скорее. Чем раньше начнется суд, тем скорее мистер Паркер сможет вернуться к привычной жизни.

**15:00**

Что-то изменилось в походке Пеппер Поттс, когда в этот раз она выходила на сцену. Она казалась выше, более уверенной. Каждый шаг ее был наполнен облегчением, а не отягощен эмоциональным бременем.

Она остановилась за трибуной и улыбнулась.

— Сегодня мы… испытали огромное облегчение. Такое, просто непередаваемое облегчение. Облегчение, благодарность, радость. Питер дома, он в безопасности. Я забежала к нему перед тем, как отправиться на эту пресс-конференцию, и он такой же жизнерадостный, как и всегда. Тони и Мэй сейчас оба рядом с ним.

— Мы ждали этого момента последние несколько недель и, наконец, дождались. На самом деле, мне тяжело говорить сейчас о чём-то ещё. Разумеется, мы хотели бы выразить безмерную благодарность полиции Нью-Йорка и консультантам СИ, за их неустанные попытки определить местонахождение Питера и освободить его. Все, кто работал над этим делом, трудились на пределе своих способностей.

— Питер очень польщен и немного ошеломлен беспокойством общественности о его состоянии. Он просил меня передать вам, что с ним все хорошо и его восстановление идет полным ходом.

— Также нас очень успокоили новости о том, что полиции удалось задержать мужчин, которых подозревают в похищении Питера. Каждому из нас стало намного легче от мысли о том, что они не смогут больше угрожать безопасности Питера или кого-либо ещё.

— Сейчас я готова ответить на несколько вопросов, однако заранее прошу простить меня, если вам покажется, что я желаю поскорее вернуться к Тони и Питеру. За эти две недели я жутко соскучилась по ним обоим.

— На прошлой пресс-конференции вы упомянули, что планируете ввести новые меры по обеспечению безопасности Питера. Вам уже удалось приступить к этому?

— Теперь, когда Питер вернулся домой, это наш основной приоритет. У нас есть несколько идей о том, какие меры необходимо принять для обеспечения безопасности Питера, однако нам все ещё потребуется помощь профессионалов, прежде чем мы сможем принять какие-то долгосрочные решения.

— Можете ли вы сообщить нам какие-то подробности состояния Питера? Каково его эмоциональное состояние? Очевидно, что данное событие сильно повлияет на его психическое здоровье.

— Я хотела бы напомнить вам, что Питер не только несовершеннолетний, он ещё и человек, имеющий право на тайну частной жизни и тайну о состоянии здоровья. Более того, я не являюсь законным опекуном Питера. Я не буду сообщать какую-либо информации о его состоянии, пока того не пожелают оба его опекуна и сам Питер.

— Сотрудники полиции Нью-Йорка уже встречались с Питером?

— Встречались. Питер разговаривал с ними около часа. Они ушли буквально за несколько минут до того, как я спустилась к вам. Он очень устал, но он молодец.

— Удалось ли Питеру опознать подозреваемых?

— Я оставлю возможность полиции Нью-Йорка решать, стоит ли обнародовать эту информацию.

— Будут ли Тони и Питер присутствовать на предварительном слушании?

— На данный момент еще не выдвинуто никаких обвинений. Это значит, что мы даже не имеем понятия, будет ли вообще проводиться предварительное слушание, не говоря уж о том, когда оно состоится и какую роль в нем могут сыграть Тони и Питер. Всему свое время.


	10. 18 июня

**7:00**

Две ведущие новостей, блондинка и брюнетка, расположились на высоких стульях напротив огромного экрана. С натренированной годами улыбкой, брюнетка начала шоу.

— Всем счастливого вторника. Мы начинаем сегодняшний наш выпуск с новой детали в этой бесконечной саге о деле Питера Паркера. Сегодня, ранним утром полиция Нью-Йорка выпустила заявление о том, что ночью похитителям Питера Паркера были предъявлены предварительные обвинения. Обвинения включают в себя нападение, принуждение, ношение незарегистрированного оружия, угроза здоровью и жизни ребёнка, незаконное лишение свободы первой степени, похищение первой степени. Личности мужчин были установлены. Ими оказались 39-летний Брэкстон Коч и 34-летний Уильям Велч. До недавнего времени Брэкстон Коч работал журналистом в газете, которая вынуждена была закрыться после того, как Старк Индастриз подали на неё в суд за клевету. Уильям Велч эмигрировал в штаты из Великобритании одиннадцать лет назад, чтобы получить докторскую степень по электротехнике. Вскоре после окончания обучения он получил работу в научно-исследовательском отделе Старк Индастриз. Однако судя по всему, около года назад его работа была прекращена.

— В заявлении также сообщалось о том, что предварительное слушание назначено на завтра. Оба подозреваемых на данный момент содержатся под стражей без права внесения залога. Информации о том, будут ли Тони Старк или Питер Паркер присутствовать на этом слушании, пока нет.

**8:15**

Те же самые ведущие вновь сидели напротив все того же экрана. Слово снова взяла брюнетка.

— Доброе утро. У нас появилась новая информация касательно суда по делу Питера Паркера. Как нам стало известно, и Питер Паркер, и Тони Старк были вызваны в суд на завтрашнее слушание. Это означает, что завтра может состояться их первое публичное появление с момента похищения. Мы обязательно будем держать вас в курсе развития событий.

**11:32**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark

он хотел показать вам что он жив и здоров

[Твитт сопровождается фотографией Питера Паркера. На ней тот сидит на больничной кровати, широко улыбаясь и показывая на камеру два больших пальца. Из-за этого жеста легко можно рассмотреть капельницу на тыльной стороне его левой руки. Он выглядит более осунувшимся, чем раньше, и почти каждый сантиметр его кожи покрывают синяки, но счастье в его глазах совершенно неподдельное.]

**13:30**

Ведущий новостей с важным видом перебирает какие-то бумаги на столе. Честно говоря, все они, похоже, слишком серьезно относятся к своей работе.

— Всем добрый день. Во время перерыва мы получили ещё кое-какие новости о предстоящем слушании по делу Питера Паркера. Очевидно лечащий доктор Питера Паркера Хелен Чо проинформировала суд о том, что состояние Питера ещё не позволяет ему давать показания в суде. После этой новости суд решил отложить слушание до тех пор, пока Питер не будет готов присутствовать. Пока неизвестно, когда это произойдёт, но точно можно сказать, что предварительное слушание, назначенное на завтра, не состоится.

**15:30**

В кадре появилась женщина, сидящая в красном плюшевом кресле. Напротив неё в аналогичном кресле расположился мужчина в лабораторном халате. Женщина улыбнулась, и на фоне послышались аплодисменты.

— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте. Добро пожаловать на наше шоу. Только что к нам присоединился доктор Абрахам Кэмерон, детский психолог, который специализируется на работе с детьми и подростками, пережившими какую-то травму. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы поделиться с нами своим мнением о том, каковы шансы у Питера Паркера на полное физическое и психоэмоциональное восстановление. Спасибо, что согласились прийти, доктор Кэмерон.

— Мне приятно быть здесь.

— Итак, многие люди задаются вопросом о том, каковы будут эмоциональные последствия похищения Питера Паркера. Можете ли вы немного рассказать нам о том, чем это может обернуться?

— Разумеется. Видите ли, насильное ограничение свободы и нахождение в плену нарушает многие наши основные человеческие потребности, такие как чувство защищенности и независимости. И когда наши основные потребности оказываются скомпрометированы, особенно таким внезапным и жестоким способом, как в случае с Питером Паркером, нам становится тяжело убедить себя, что эти потребности не будут ущемлены вновь. К примеру, многие люди, ставшие жертвами похищений, сталкиваются с определенной проблемой: они почти все время испытывают чувство незащищенности. Очень сложно отключить инстинкты выживания после того, как они были запущены. Ваше тело и разум постоянно находятся в ожидании повторного нападения.

— Повлияет ли на это как-то тот факт, что похитители Питера уже содержатся под стражей?

— Возможно, но единственный реальный способ справиться с травмой — это постоянная терапия, поддержка и время.

— Значит, Тони Старк, а так же друзья и члены семьи Питера Паркера сыграют важную роль в его эмоциональном восстановлении?

— Несомненно. На самом деле, их поддержка жизненно необходима. Восстановление — это не тот путь, который можно пройти в одиночку. Да, жертвы похищений сами стоят у руля, но их должны окружать люди, которые дарят им то самое чувство защищенности и любви. По моему опыту пациенты, у которых были крепкие семейные и дружественные узы, лучше всех справились с последствиями травматических событий.

— Вы сказали, что Питер может испытывать чувство незащищенности. Есть ли ещё какие-то проблемы, которые могут возникнуть у него, особенно учитывая его возраст?

— Конечно. Многие жертвы борются с чувством собственной незначительности и вины. В конце концов, Питера Паркера схватили и держали в плену две недели. У него не было возможности сбежать. Когда все закончилось, Тони Старку пришлось физически нести его на руках в безопасное место. Это огромный удар по чувству собственного достоинства любого человека, что уж говорить о подростке, который ещё только начал выстраивать свою собственную независимость. Это, несомненно, будет серьезным препятствием для его эмоционального развития в этом направлении.

— Как вы думаете, каковы шансы Питера выйти из этой ситуации без какой-либо формы ПТСР?

— Нулевые. Никто не сможет избежать посттравматического расстройства после двухнедельного нахождения в заточении. Важно помнить еще и о том, что Питера Паркера не просто держали в какой-то камере эти две недели: его пытали. Подобного нарушения физической безопасности уже само по себе достаточно, чтобы оставить довольно существенный психологический шрам. Мозг Питера еще даже не до конца созрел. Нет никаких сомнений, что это событие оставит дефект, который ему придется носить с собой до конца своих дней.

— И вы считаете, что единственным вариантом для его восстановления будет курс терапии?

— По-другому никак. К счастью, Тони Старк может позволить себе нанять для этого лучших специалистов. Если Питер Паркер захочет, чтобы ему оказали помощь, он получит ее еще до того, как успеет до конца озвучить свой вопрос.

**18:00**

Репортер стоял напротив Башни Старка. На улице было темно, и лил дождь. Единственным источником освещения являлись уличные огни.

— Добрый вечер. Я веду прямой репортаж из Башни Старка, и у меня есть для вас еще одна новость касательно набирающего все большие обороты дела Питера Паркера. Похоже, предварительное слушание для двух мужчин, обвиняемых в похищении, все же состоится завтра утром. Наши источники утверждают, что Тони Старк провел сегодня весь день в попытке убедить суд держать Питера вне судебных разбирательств как можно дольше, ссылаясь на то, какие негативные последствия для его физического и психологического здоровья может нести дача свидетельских показаний. В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что если дело дойдет до суда, Питер будет давать показания, однако на предварительном слушании он присутствовать не обязан. Офицеры Полиции Нью-Йорка посетили Питера сегодня днем и приняли у него официальное заявление, которое завтра будет использовано в качестве замены его показаний, плюс Тони Старк также будет обязан дать свои показания. В течение всего завтрашнего дня мы будем вести прямую трансляцию за пределами здания суда, поэтому не забудьте настроиться на наш канал, чтобы быть в курсе последних событий.


	11. 19 июня

**7:00**  
Репортер стоит напротив здания суда. Ее волосы убраны в тугой пучок, а поверх белой накрахмаленной рубашки накинут темно-синий кардиган. Несмотря на ранний час, она выглядит уверенной и собранной.

— Доброе утро. С вами Майя Слоан, и я веду прямой репортаж у здания суда, который вот-вот станет местом центром исторических событий. Сегодня здесь пройдут предварительные слушания по делу Питера Паркера — самому широко освещаемому похищению этого века. И хотя сам Питер Паркер пока находится в Башне Старка, все еще оправляясь от физических травм, полученных им в результате плена, в течение ближайшего часа ожидается прибытие Тони Старка, который едет сюда, чтобы дать свои показания по этому делу. Мы обязательно сообщим вам, как только это произойдет.

**8:28**

Та же самая репортер стоит рядом со входом в здание суда. За ее спиной видно, как к обочине подъезжает черная презентабельная машина.

— Осталось всего две минуты до начала судебного заседания, и, похоже, Тони Старк решил придерживаться своего стиля красиво опаздывать. Его бывший телохранитель и давний товарищ Хэппи Хоган только что вышел из машины. Теперь все мы ждем появления самого Старка… о, вот и он. Наконец-то.

И действительно, словно подтверждая ее слова, Хэппи Хоган открывает заднюю дверь, и Тони Старк выскальзывает наружу. На нем стильный костюм-тройка, а глаза полностью скрыты за темными очками. Оказавшись на улице, он поворачивает голову и почти лениво смотрит в сторону собравшихся репортеров.

В его позе больше нет чего-то… сломленного. Наоборот, он выглядит совершенно непринужденно в этом море камер. Он позволяет Хэппи провести его к дверям суда, но в последний момент разворачивается и саркастически показывает толпе средний палец, прежде чем войти в здание.

— Ну, — едва Тони исчезает из поля зрения, камера снова фокусируется на репортере, — как мы видим, Тони Старк не растерял свое фирменное чувство юмора. Теперь нам остается только ждать решения судьи. Думаю, пришло время отправить вас в студию к Дженни и Тайлеру, пока мы здесь подготавливаемся к длительному ожиданию. Дженни?

**11:47**

Все та же репортер до сих пор у здания суда. Сложно сказать, меняла ли она свою дислокацию за последние три часа или нет. Но каким-то образом она все еще умудряется выглядеть такой же собранной, как и рано утром.

— Мы только что получили сообщение от одного из наших корреспондентов, которому посчастливилось присутствовать в здании суда, о том, что судья нашел достаточно оснований, чтобы полагать, что двое подозреваемых действительно виновны в похищении Питера Паркера. Это означает, что обвинение только что было переквалифицировано в уголовный процесс. И хотя данная новость не является неожиданностью, мы не сомневаемся, что это огромное облегчение для Тони Старка и всех, кто участвует в этом разбирательстве. Мы будем ждать снаружи в надежде получить какие-то комментарии от самого мистера Старка, так что не переключайтесь.

**12:18**

Камера приблизила вход в здание суда. На заднем плане можно расслышать знакомый, слегка взволнованный голос репортера.

— Нам только что сообщили, что с минуты на минуту Тони Старк должен выйти на улицу, и что он планирует ненадолго задержаться, чтобы пообщаться с прессой. Он… да, вот и он…

Хэппи Хоган первым выходит из здания, придерживая дверь для Тони Старка. Миллиардер выглядит так же безупречно, как и всегда, словно дача показаний в суде ни в малейшей степени не напрягла его. Он неторопливо спускается по ступенькам и останавливается перед толпой журналистов, глядя на них со своей фирменной высокомерной непринужденностью.

— Привет-привет, — крики репортеров затихают, едва он начинает говорить. — А вы тут хорошо устроились. Эй, это дизайнерский пиджак?

— Мистер Старк, что вы думаете по поводу решения судьи?

— Ну, мне, определенно, приятно было наблюдать за тем, как эти монстры еще на шаг приблизились к заслуженному правосудию.

— Так вы верите, что именно они похитили Питера?

— Безусловно.

— Вы разговаривали с ними по телефону, верно? Именно поэтому вы так уверены в этом?

— Поэтому, и потому что Питер узнал их.

— И вы верите его словам?

Тони срывает очки, впиваясь в репортера угрожающим взглядом.

— Я доверяю слову Питера больше, чем кому-либо еще в этом мире. На что вы намекаете? Что он лжет?

— Я… нет, разумеется нет. Просто страх может искажать воспоминания.

— Только не Питера. Он никогда не указал бы на кого-то пальцем, если бы не был на сто процентов уверен. Он слишком хороший ребенок.

— Мистер Старк! _Как_ сейчас Питер?

— Охуенно бодро. Если он не перестанет выпрашивать у меня Биг Мак, я с ума сойду. Есть какие-то вопросы по делу?

— Вы планируете подавать гражданский иск от лица Питера?

— Мы пока не уверены. Я сообщу вам. Или нет. Посмотрим.

— Судья уже назначил дату заседания?

— 8 июля. Боже, что ж вы за дерьмовые такие репортеры?

— Будет ли Питер к этому моменту готов давать показания?

— Думаю, что да.

— Так значит, он все-таки _будет_ давать показания?

— Так работает судебный процесс.

— И что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

— Достоверные источники сообщили мне, что мои чувства не имеют особого значения, когда дело касается суда. Мои чувства не изменят того факта, что это в любом случае произойдет. И моя работа на данный момент заключается в том, чтобы минимизировать ущерб.

— Вы разрешите Питеру когда-нибудь покидать Башню?

— Боже. Давайте сначала подождем, когда он сможет самостоятельно ходить на своих двоих, идет? Ну ладно, если это все…

Тони кивает Хэппи, который все это время молча стоял у него за спиной, и тот тотчас же принимается за работу, расчищая для них дорогу сквозь толпу журналистов. Тони молча следует за ним и бесшумно проскальзывает на заднее сиденье машины, хлопая дверью чуть громче, чем это необходимо.

— Ну, — камера снова фокусируется на лице репортера, как только машина уносится прочь, — только что вы прослушали сообщение Тони Старка о результатах предварительного слушания по делу Питера Паркера. Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий. Возвращаемся в студию.

**14:00**

СТАРК ИНДАСТРИЗ  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
19 ИЮНЯ  
ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА

Все сотрудники Старк Индастриз безумно довольны результатами предварительного слушания. И хотя мы осознаем, что до восстановления справедливости еще далеко, эта небольшая победа далась нам с большим трудом и была нам крайне необходима. На данный момент известно, что Питер Паркер, Тони Старк, Мэй Паркер, Вирджиния Поттс, полковник Джеймс Роудс и Гарольд Хоган были вызваны для дачи показаний. Мы уверены, что в ближайший месяц появится больше подробностей и новых свидетелей.

Старк Индастриз и все наши партнеры планируют плотно сотрудничать с органами власти по мере продвижения судебного процесса.

**20:03**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01 похоже, ребят, следующее видео немного задерживается…

**20:04**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark  
@peterparker01 не смешно.

**20:05**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01  
@therealtonystark да ладно, я же шучу… у вас просто нет чувства юмора...

**20:05**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark  
@peterparker01 хватит твиттерить и ложись спать

**20:06**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01  
@therealtonystark омг вы только что написали «твиттерить» я просто…

**20:06**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark  
@peterparker01 спать, Паркер, живо.


	12. 8 июля

**7:00**

Та же самая репортер, что рассказывала о предварительном слушании, стоит напротив все того же здания суда. На этот раз ее волосы убраны в строгий высокий хвост. Похоже, что сегодня на ней серый брючный костюм.

— Доброе утро. Почти месяц спустя мы вновь возвращаемся к освещению процесса Питера Паркера, который вот-вот стартует здесь, в центре Нью-Йорка. Официальное время начала заседания назначено на 8:30, однако мы ожидаем, что Питер Паркер и Тони Старк будут здесь уже около 8:00, так что не переключайтесь.

**8:01**

Камера переносит фокус с репортера на шикарную черную Ауди за ее спиной. Машина останавливается у обочины, и мгновение спустя Хэппи Хоган вылезает из нее. Репортеры, окружившие машину, отступают, стоит ему пройти мимо них. Создается впечатление, что сама его аура заставляет их разбегаться во все стороны. Он дважды проверяет, что путь ко входу свободен, прежде чем открыть заднюю дверь и выпустить пассажиров.

Тони Старк первым появляется перед объективами камер. Он одет так же, как и на предварительном слушании, разве что если в прошлый раз костюм был черным, то этот — темно-серый. Он быстрым движением поправляет галстук, критическим взглядом окинув толпу репортеров, прежде чем отойти в сторону и позволить Питеру Паркеру выбраться следом за ним.

Костюм Питера выглядит совершенно новым. Простой и черный — классика. Его вьющиеся локоны свободно спадают на глаза. Едва оказавшись снаружи, он тотчас же шарахается от репортеров поближе к Тони, нервно сгорбив плечи.

Тони, в оберегающем жесте положив ладонь на спину подростка, ведет его вверх по ступеням лестницы, следуя прямо за Хэппи. Кажется, что он хочет как можно быстрее увести Питера подальше от этого дурдома. Проходят считанные секунды с момента появления дуэта на публике, как они проскальзывают за массивные двери и скрываются из виду.

**13:25**

Ведущий новостей стоит рядом с большим экраном. Он яро жестикулирует, проговаривая свою речь.

— У нас есть для вас небольшое видео с Питером Паркером, снятое внутри здания суда. Эти кадры были сделаны во время перерыва после вступительного слова, и на них запечатлен довольно трогательный момент с самым известным в мире дуэтом отца и сына в главных ролях.

Рядом с ведущим на экране появляется видео. Судя по всему, снято оно было на телефон. На нем Тони и Питер сидят через несколько рядов от оператора, в передней части зала суда. На камере видны только их спины.

В какой-то момент Питер пододвигается ближе к Тони и опускает голову ему на плечо. Тот поднимает руку и ласково гладит подростка по голове. Несколько секунд спустя Питер отодвигается и поворачивается к Тони, в результате чего в кадре становится видно половину его лица. Он что-то тихонько говорит ему, и Тони с улыбкой смотрит на него.

Затем он говорит что-то в ответ, и Питер запрокидывает голову, весело рассмеявшись. Они успевают обменяться еще парой фраз, прежде чем видео обрывается.

Когда видео заканчивается, ведущий кивает, после чего продолжает свой доклад.

— Наши корреспонденты из зала суда сообщают, что большую часть вступительного слова Питер Паркер буквально не отрывался от Тони Старка, и что известный бизнесмен постоянно успокаивал подростка на протяжении всего процесса. Хотя Мэй Паркер не присутствовала сегодня в суде, мы предполагаем, что завтра может состояться ее первое появление. Но сейчас же, похоже, всю необходимую поддержку Питер получает от Тони Старка.

**17:38**

Репортер, которая вела утренний репортаж, все еще находится у здания суда.

— Добрый вечер и добро пожаловать обратно на нашу прямую трансляцию судебного процесса по делу Питера Паркера. Только что на наших глазах Хэппи Хоган подъехал ко входу и скрылся внутри, так что мы ожидаем скорого появления Тони Старка и Питера Паркера.

Словно по сигналу, двери суда распахиваются, и Хэппи Хоган спешит пропустить своих подопечных наружу. Тони уверенно ведет подростка вперед, крепко сжав зубы. В нем уже нету привычного юмора или дерзости. Едва они оказываются у машины, он помогает Питеру забраться внутрь, аккуратно придерживая его голову. Он быстро перекидывается с Хэппи парой слов, прежде чем залезть следом.

Камера отдаляется, едва эти два объекта скрываются из виду. Репортер терпеливо ждет, пока она снова не окажется в кадре, прежде чем заговорить.

— Как видите, Тони Старк изо всех сил старается держать Питера Паркера как можно дальше от прессы. Это лишь продолжении тенденции, которую мы наблюдали в последние несколько месяцев. Тогда Питер и Тони почти не появлялись на публике. Последнее видео на их YouTube канале появилось в мае этого года, незадолго до похищения, и фанатам их роликов, возможно, придется подождать еще какое-то время, прежде чем они снова смогут увидеть свой любимый дуэт на экране. В любом случае, это все новости на сегодня из зала суда. Мы вернемся сюда завтра рано утром, чтобы освещать второй день процесса. Возвращаемся в студию.

**19:00**

Двое ведущих, женщина и мужчина, сидят за круглым столом.

— Итак, — начинает мужчина, — сегодня состоялось открытие судебного процесса по делу Питера Паркера, и я полагаю, что будет уместно начать наш выпуск с этой темы, поскольку сейчас она находится в тренде всех информационных систем нашей планеты.

— Ох, это уж точно. Люди со всех концов Земли настраиваются на прямую трансляцию из зала суда. Этот процесс определенно привлек внимание, не так ли, Марк?

— Именно так. И дело не только в самом судебном процессе. Люди очарованы Тони Старком и его эксцентричным поведением. И этот судебный процесс может в очередной раз выставить эту его сторону на обозрение.

— Однако сегодня наши зрители наблюдают не только за Тони Старком. Сегодня мы впервые увидели Питера Паркера за пределами Башни после его похищения. Он выглядел совершенно здоровым, и это очень хорошо.

— Он и правда выглядел неплохо. Готов поспорить, Старк заказал для него этот костюм специально для суда. Кто-нибудь уже вычислил дизайнера?

— Я ничего не знаю об этом, но я бы поставила на Генри Форда.

— А я бы не стал сбрасывать со счетов Маркса.

— Ну, мы еще поработаем над этой информацией. В любом случае, сегодня было лишь произнесено вступительное слово, но ходят слухи, что завтра Тони Старк будет выступать свидетелем. Вот _это_ будет интересно. Что думаешь, Марк? Сможет ли он вести себя прилично?

— Я думаю, что он хотя бы попытается. Но, в конце концов, это же Тони Старк. Нас определенно ждут интересные выдержки из стенограммы.

Женщина радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Не забывайте заглядывать на наш сайт, чтобы следить за стенограммой, которую только что упомянул Марк. Мы будем обновлять информацию сразу же, как только будут появляться какие-то новости. А теперь давайте перейдем к этому ужаснейшему террористическому акту в Германии…


	13. 9 июля

**7:30**

На экране уже давно ставшее привычным лицо репортера. Ее волосы уложены в классический пучок. Сегодня на ней черное платье с высоким воротом.

— Доброе утро. Сегодня знаковый момент для всех, кто следит за делом Питера Паркера, поскольку именно сегодня сам Тони Старк будет давать показания. Судья сделал объявление о том, что другим свидетелям запрещено присутствовать во время дачи показаний, а это значит, что Питер Паркер не сможет услышать допрос своего наставника, однако стенограмма будет иметь статус открытой и появится на нашем сайте, как только будет выложена в общий доступ.

**8:02**

Камера приближается к черному лимузину. Это не та же машина, которая приезжала вчера. Хэппи Хоган решительным движением открывает одну из задних дверей, впиваясь в репортеров сердитым взглядом, который те, в свою очередь, совершенно игнорируют. Даже наоборот, крики, с просьбой дать комментарии, становятся только громче.

На этот раз первой машину покидает Пеппер Поттс. На ней темно-серая блузка и черная юбка-карандаш. Она выскальзывает из машины с грацией персоны, привыкшей к тому, что ее фотографируют во все моменты ее жизни.

Она терпеливо ждет у лимузина, пока Мэй Паркер выбирается следом за ней. Та немного мешкает с выходом, но все же справляется с этим отлично, учитывая данные обстоятельства. Она нервно поглядывает на фотографов, беспокойно вытирая руки о свою темно-красную юбку, прежде чем Пеппер аккуратно берет ее под руку и ведет ко входу в здание суда.

Хэппи шагает перед ними, беззастенчиво отталкивая тех репортеров, что пытаются блокировать ему путь, и без приключений доставляет двух женщин до массивных дверей. Едва они оказываются внутри, он возвращается к машине и открывает вторую пару задних дверей.

Уровень шума растет, едва Тони Старк показывается наружу. Толпа кажется еще более безумной, чем вчера, и миллиардер заметно напрягается в ответ. Едва он выпрямляется, он резким движением одергивает пиджак, безжалостно впиваясь пальцами в дорогую ткань.

Питер Паркер появляется сразу следом за ним. На нем, судя по всему, тот же самый костюм, что и днем ранее. Он напуган и мгновенно бледнеет, стоит ему окинуть окружившую их толпу журналистов взглядом. Тони берет его за локоть и буквально силой тащит по ступенькам прежде, чем Хэппи успевает сделать хоть шаг. Однако все беспрекословно расступаются перед ним. Есть что-то в его ауре, что не дает журналистам даже попытаться бросить им вызов.

Двери с грохотом захлопываются за ними, и внезапно наступает тишина.

Видео обрывается.

**8:42**

[СТЕНОГРАММА СУДЕБНОГО ПРОЦЕССА ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА // 9 ИЮЛЯ // ДЕНЬ 2 // ПОКАЗАНИЯ ТОНИ СТАРКА]

СУДЬЯ: Всем доброе утро. Прошу прощения за задержку, у нас возникло несколько организационных вопросов, с которыми необходимо было разобраться. Итак. Прошу занести в протокол, что обвиняемые присутствуют в зале суда вместе со своими адвокатами: мистером Хардином, мистером Моррисоном, мистером Брантом. Народ представляют миссис Блэквелл, мистер Барахас и мистер Саттон. Давайте начнем процесс. Обвинение готово вызвать своего первого свидетеля?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Мы готовы, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Остальные свидетели изолированы в разных комнатах?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Да, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Пожалуйста, приступайте.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Народ вызывает Тони Старка.

[Тони СТАРК выходит в центр комнаты. Он останавливается за свидетельской трибуной.]

СУДЬЯ: Пожалуйста встаньте лицом к помощнику судьи и поднимите правую руку.

[СТАРК выполняет.]

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Клянетесь ли вы под присягой, что все, что вы скажете здесь будет правдой, только правдой и ничем, кроме правды?

СТАРК: Клянусь.

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

[СТАРК усаживается на место свидетеля.]

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Не могли бы вы произнести свое имя для протокола?

СТАРК: Тони Старк. Т-о-н-и С-т-а-р-к.

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Спасибо. [Обращаясь к БЛЭКВЕЛЛ] Можете начинать.

[НАЧАЛО ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Доброе утро, сэр.

СТАРК: Доброе утро.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Кем вы работаете, мистер Старк?

СТАРК: Я изобретатель и бизнесмен. Я владелец Старк Индастриз, однако большую часть времени я провожу в исследовательском департаменте, а не в правлении. Очевидно, теперь я еще и Ютубер. Не знаю точно, как это произошло, но… О, да, в свободное от работы время я еще и супергерой. Иногда спасаю мир, ничего такого.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Не могли бы вы перечислить суду свои регалии?

СТАРК: У меня есть степень бакалавра в области электротехники, машиностроения и физики. Так же есть докторская степень по электротехнике. Все они получены в МТИ.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо. Какие отношения связывают вас с жертвой, мистером Паркером?

СТАРК: Он мой стажер, а также я являюсь одним из его законных опекунов.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И как давно вы оформили опекунство над мистером Паркером?

СТАРК: Все бумаги были заполнены в конце ноября прошлого года.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Как давно вы знакомы с мистером Паркером?

СТАРК: Чуть больше двух лет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: В таком случае, можете ли вы утверждать, что хорошо знаете мистера Паркера?

СТАРК: Очень хорошо.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Я хотела бы поговорить о том дне, когда был похищен мистер Паркер. Вы согласны?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Отлично. Начнем сначала. Когда последний раз вы видели мистера Паркера перед похищением?

СТАРК: Накануне, значит это было 4 июня.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: При каких обстоятельствах это произошло?

СТАРК: Я забрал его из школы в 15:45. Отвез его в мой пентхаус в Башне. Мы перекусили, а затем работали в моей лаборатории до 21:00. Затем он отправился домой.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Часто ли мистер Паркер работает с вами в лаборатории?

СТАРК: Да. Постоянно.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Вы знаете, как мистер Паркер вернулся домой?

СТАРК: Я поручил своему бывшему телохранителю, Хэппи Хогану, следить за безопасностью Питера. Он отвез его прямо до дома.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И это был последний раз, когда вы общались с мистером Паркером перед похищением, верно?

ЗАЩИТА: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Наводящий вопрос.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Пожалуйста, перефразируйте свой вопрос, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Это был последний раз, когда вы видели мистера Паркера перед похищением?

СТАРК: Да, последний.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Как вы обнаружили исчезновение мистера Паркера?

СТАРК: Следующим утром, около 8:30 мне позвонила его тетя, Мэй. Она сказала, что Питер не пришел на первый урок. Питер не из тех, кто прогуливает школу, так что это сразу же вызвало у нас подозрения.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Что вы сделали после того, как миссис Паркер связалась с вами?

СТАРК: Мы позвонили ему, но он не брал трубку. После этого мы отправились в офис полиции Нью-Йорка чтобы заявить о его пропаже.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Когда вы обнаружили, что мистер Паркер был похищен?

СТАРК: Чуть позже в тот же день. Офицер, который работал над этим делом, сообщил нам о том, что они нашли фургон с… с кровью Питера. Внутри так же был найден пустой шприц с остатками очень сильного седативного. В этот момент мы убедились окончательно.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Похитители мистера Паркера выходили с вами на контакт?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Когда состоялся первый контакт?

СТАРК: В первый же день. Они позвонили мне, кажется, около 14:00, хотя я уверен, что в документах по этому делу указано точное время, если вас это интересует.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Все ли ваши контакты с похитителями мистера Паркера проходили посредством телефона?

СТАРК: Нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Какие еще средства были использованы?

СТАРК: Я получал фото и видео Питера на электронную почту, а также мы встречались лицом к лицу во время обмена.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Мы вернемся к разговору о личной встрече чуть позже. А пока, не могли бы вы приблизительно сказать, сколько раз вы общались с похитителями мистера Паркера по телефону?

СТАРК: Шесть или семь раз.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Сколько человек общалось с вами во время этих звонков?

СТАРК: Двое.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Всего двое? Вы уверены?

СТАРК: Да. Я уверен.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Не могли бы вы описать нам их голоса?

ЗАЩИТА: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Мистер Старк не обладает должным уровнем подготовки, чтобы предоставлять нам лингвистический профиль.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Ваша Честь, мистер Старк вполне способен вычленить основные демографические данные из речи. Для этого не обязательно обладать какой-то конкретной квалификацией.

СУДЬЯ: Протест отклонен. Свидетель может ответить на вопрос.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Продолжаем, мистер Старк. Не могли бы вы описать нам их голоса?

СТАРК: Могу.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они были мужские?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Можете ли вы сказать что-то об их акцентах?

СТАРК: Один был американец. Второй был похож на британца. Я не думаю, что могу сказать что-то еще.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ничего, мистер Старк. Вы слышали голоса подозреваемых?

СТАРК: Слышал.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Их голоса кажутся вам знакомыми?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Чем именно?

СТАРК: Голоса подозреваемых звучат в точности так же, как голоса мужчин, с которыми я общался по телефону.

ЗАЩИТА: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Это домыслы.

СУДЬЯ: Отклоняется. Продолжайте, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Только вы лично общались с похитителями мистера Паркера?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Во время ваших бесед они сообщали вам причину похищения?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И в чем же она заключалась?

СТАРК: Они хотели получить выкуп.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Могу я узнать, что именно потребовали похитители мистера Паркера в обмен на его безопасное возвращение?

СТАРК: Два миллиона долларов и некоторые схемы оружия и другой техники, включая схемы костюмов Железного Человека.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Вы сразу же согласились на эти условия?

СТАРК: Нет. Я… Я знал, что могут сделать эти планы в неправильных руках. Я чувствовал себя обязанным сохранить их в тайне.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: После этого похитители мистера Паркера начали наносить ему физические повреждения?

СТАРК: Я… я так думаю.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И после того, как это произошло, вы согласились на их требования?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И вы были тем, кто производил обмен?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Где происходил обмен?

СТАРК: На каком-то складе в Бруклине. Я не помню адрес.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ничего. Вы были один во время обмена?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Сколько человек пришло на обмен?

СТАРК: Двое.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они разговаривали с вами?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Не могли бы вы описать и их голоса?

СТАРК: Могу.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они были мужские?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Можете ли вы сказать что-то об их акцентах?

СТАРК: Один был американец, а второй — британец.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Эти голоса были похожи на те, которые вы слышали по телефону?

СТАРК: Да. Я уверен, что это были те же люди.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Можете ли вы приблизительно назвать их рост?

СТАРК: Американец около 182 см, а британец, вероятно, 185 см.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они привели с собой мистера Паркера?

СТАРК: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они ушли, как только получили свой выкуп?

СТАРК: Ушли.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша Честь.

[ЗАВЕРШЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[НАЧАЛО ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Доброе утро.

СТАРК: Доброе.

ХАРДИН: Ну, давайте сразу перейдем к делу, идет?

СТАРК: Да, давайте.

ХАРДИН: Итак, мистер Старк…

СТАРК: Вообще-то, доктор Старк.

ХАРДИН: Разумеется. Прошу прощения, сэр.

СТАРК: Мхм.

ХАРДИН: Ну хорошо, доктор Старк, я хотел бы начать с ваших воспоминаний о переговорах во время выкупа. Вы не против?

СТАРК: А должен быть?

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Старк, должен ли я напомнить вам о правилах поведения в суде?

СТАРК: …Нет.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Итак, если свидетель позволит мне продолжить, я хотел бы задать вопрос о событиях 16го июня. Не могли бы вы описать нам лица мужчин, которые участвовали в обмене?

СТАРК: Они были в масках.

ХАРДИН: То есть вы не видели их лиц?

СТАРК: …Нет.

ХАРДИН: Значит вы никак не можете подтвердить, что мои клиенты действительно были теми людьми, с которыми вы общались на том складе?

СТАРК: Питер видел их лица.

ХАРДИН: Я не спрашиваю вас о Питере, доктор Старк. Я спрашиваю о вас.

СТАРК: … Я не могу опознать их по лицам. Но как я уже говорил, у них были точно такие же голоса, и в тот момент я уже немало успел пообщаться с ними.

ХАРДИН: Вы лингвист, доктор Старк?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Неуместный вопрос.

ХАРДИН: Именно доктор Старк и защита подняли вопрос об идентификации подозреваемых по голосу, Ваша Честь. Я просто хотел бы подтвердить его возможную квалификацию в этой области.

СУДЬЯ: Я поддерживаю протест. Свидетель уже собщил нам информацию о своем образовании и навыках, мистер Хардин.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Разумеется, Ваша Честь. Я хотел бы затронуть другую тему. Вы играли какую-то роль в задержании моих клиентов?

СТАРК: Не могли бы вы пояснить, что вы имеете в виду под ролью?

ХАРДИН: В материалах дела говорится, что сотрудники полиции смогли отследить преступников по GPS трекеру, установленному на USB флэшке. Вы как-то связаны с этим устройством?

СТАРК: Да, это был мой трекер и моя USB флэшка.

ХАРДИН: Зачем вы сделали это?

СТАРК: Они, блядь, похитили моего ребенка. Зачем, по-вашему, я сделал это?

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Старк, я понимаю, что для вас это очень эмоциональная тема, но я прошу вас свести использование нецензурной лексики к минимуму.

СТАРК: Ладно.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Не могли бы вы объяснить суду, как работает это устройство?

СТАРК: Это обычный GPS трекер. Он запускается в тот момент, когда кто-то пытается получить доступ к файлам на флэшке.

ХАРДИН: Значит это устройство не записывает свою локацию до того, как кто-то пользуется флэшкой?

СТАРК: Нет. У меня было не так много времени, чтобы все проработать, и трекер должен был быть достаточно маленьким, чтобы никто его не заметил. Потребовалось добавить другое устройство, чтобы усилить сигнал.

ХАРДИН: И во время обмена вы передали флэшку с GPS трекером похитителям мистера Паркера?

СТАРК: Верно.

ХАРДИН: Вы уверены, что вы дали им именно ту USB флэшку?

СТАРК: Уверен ли… Да, я, бл… эээ, да, я уверен. Вы думаете, что я идиот?

ХАРДИН: Вы знаете, сколько прошло времени между передачей флэшки и запуском трекера?

СТАРК: Чуть меньше 24х часов.

ХАРДИН: Не кажется ли вам, что этого времени достаточно, чтобы флэшка могла перейти из рук в руки?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Этот вопрос вынуждает мистера Старка делать предположения.

ХАРДИН: Это простой вопрос на логику, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Протест отклонен. Свидетель должен ответить на вопрос.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Ну, доктор Старк?

СТАРК: Эта USB флэшка содержит в себе схемы оружия, дугового реактора и костюмов Железного Человека. Могу вас заверить, что временной разрыв не имеет никакого значения. Никто не расстался бы с такой вещью добровольно.

ХАРДИН: Мои клиенты не утверждают, что похитители мистера Паркера расстались с ней добровольно. Они утверждают, что нашли ее в переулке, где, вероятно, она выпала из чьего-то кармана. Это была маленькая флэшка?

СТАРК: Да.

ХАРДИН: Значит ее легко потерять?

СТАРК: Не так легко, учитывая ее ценность.

ХАРДИН: Ясно. Что ж, я думаю, мы можем пока перейти к другой теме. Доктор Старк, не могли бы вы описать ваши отношения с мистером Паркером?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Неуместный вопрос.

ХАРДИН: Ваша Честь, я всего лишь хочу дать возможность присяжным получше разобраться в том, какие отношения связывают свидетеля и мистера Паркера. Если вы позволите мне продолжить, вы увидите, что это уместный вопрос.

СУДЬЯ: Протест отклонен. Можете продолжать, мистер Хардин.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Спасибо, Ваша Честь. Итак, доктор Старк, как бы вы описали свои отношения с мистером Паркером?

СТАРК: Он мой стажер. И, как я уже упоминал, я официально являюсь одним из его опекунов.

ХАРДИН: Значит можно утверждать, что вы считаете мистера Паркера своей семьей?

СТАРК: Я не понимаю, какое отношение мои личные чувства имеют к похищению и пыткам ребенка.

ХАРДИН: Уверяю вас, что самое прямое. Пожалуйста, ответьте на вопрос. Вы считаете мистера Паркера своей семьей?

СТАРК: Да, ладно, этот ребенок много для меня значит. Это не такой уж секрет. Почему, по-вашему, эти ублюдки решили его похитить?

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Старк, должен ли я снова напомнить вам о том, что вы сейчас даете показания в суде?

СТАРК: Это не имеет никакого отношения к…

СУДЬЯ: Просто отвечайте на вопрос, мистер Старк.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Доктор Старк, видите ли вы себя в жизни Питера кем-то вроде отца?

СТАРК: Можно и так сказать.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Я согласен с моим свидетелем, эти вопросы совершенно неуместны.

ЗАЩИТА: Если бы вы позволили мне продолжить, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Продолжайте, мистер Хардин, но давайте ближе к сути.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Спасибо, Ваша Честь. Итак, доктор Старк, считаете ли вы Питера Паркера своим ребенком?

СТАРК: Он юридически находится под моей ответственностью.

ХАРДИН: Это не ответ на мой вопрос, доктор Старк.

СТАРК: Правда?

ХАРДИН: Да.

СТАРК: Может вам стоит перефразировать свой вопрос.

ХАРДИН: Может и стоит. Скажите мне, доктор Старк, вы чувствуете родительскую привязанность к мистеру Паркеру? Я хотел бы напомнить вам, что вы находитесь под присягой.

СТАРК: Технически, я по закону являюсь его родителем. Как вы сами-то думаете?

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Старк, не вынуждайте меня снова делать вам замечание.

СТАРК: Да, ладно, простите.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Я повторю еще раз: вы чувствуете родительскую привязанность к мистеру Паркеру?

СТАРК: Ладно. Да. Чувствую. Боже.

ХАРДИН: И вы считаете, что эта привязанность не повлияет на ваши показания? Разве родитель не готов пойти на все, чтобы добиться справедливости для своего ребенка, даже если для этого используются сомнительные методы?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Это очень расплывчатый и откровенно неуместный вопрос.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Мистер Хардин, перефразируйте или продолжайте.

ХАРДИН: У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша Честь.

[ЗАВЕРШЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]

СУДЬЯ: Спасибо, мистер Хардин. Хорошо, сделаем небольшой двадцатиминутный перерыв. Миссис Блэквелл, мистер Паркер все еще на месте?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Да. И в связи с этим, Ваша Честь, защита хотела бы попросить об услуге, пока мы не разошлись на перерыв.

СУДЬЯ: Спрашивайте.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Хотя мы понимаем, что вы хотели бы держать свидетелей по отдельности, поскольку это открытый суд, мы хотели бы попросить вас разрешить Мэй Паркер и Тони Старку присоединиться к нему на время перерыва. Этот процесс — очень тяжелое испытание для Питера, Ваша Честь, и он становится только тяжелее из-за необходимости находиться вдали от близких.

СУДЬЯ: У защиты есть возражения?

ХАРДИН: Нет, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Тогда и я не возражаю. Видит бог, этот ребенок и так столько всего пережил. Мистер Старк, вы можете вернуться к мистеру Паркеру, как только начнется перерыв. Единственное, о чем я прошу — это чтобы вы воздержались от обсуждения процесса.

СТАРК: Спасибо, Ваша Честь. Я бы все равно не стал бы поднимать эту тему, зачем беспокоить его еще больше.

СУДЬЯ: Отлично. Ну, раз все улажено, давайте отдохнем. Встречаемся через двадцать минут.

[Суд уходит на перерыв.]

**18:01**

Камера приближается к дверям здания суда. Они открываются, и Мэй Паркер вместе с Питером Паркером, в сопровождении Хэппи Хогана, появляются снаружи. Удерживая свои руки на плечах Питера, Мэй эффективно вклинивает его между собой и Хэппи, когда они начинают проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Не мешкая, они торопливо забираются в лимузин.

Хэппи дважды проверяет, что машина закрыта, прежде чем снова взлететь по ступенькам суда. Мгновение спустя двери повторно открываются, и за ними появляются Тони Старк и Пеппер Поттс. Тони сразу же направляется к собравшимся репортером, а следом за ним и Пеппер.

— Здравствуйте, — вопли стихают, поскольку все стремятся услышать слова миллиардера, — как дела у вас? Отличный день, отличная погода…

— Мистер Старк, это правда, что вы являетесь одним из опекунов Питера Паркера?

— Либо так, либо я солгал под присягой. Похоже, кошка вырвалась из мешка.

— И вы все еще отрицаете слухи о том, что Питер Паркер ваш биологический сын?

— Целиком и полностью. В этом ребенке нет ни капли моей ДНК. Могли бы и сами это понять, ведь он намного симпатичнее, чем я.

— Тогда зачем же вы стали опекуном Питера, если не связаны с ним биологически?

— Это было тактическое решение. Есть ли хоть один интересный вопрос, или я могу уже забрать моего ребенка домой?

— Тяжело было давать показания?

— Не-а. Я люблю давать мудакам то, что они заслуживают.

— Значит вы считаете, что подсудимые будут признаны виновными?

— Несомненно. Ведь против них выступают щенячьи глазки Питера. Ни один суд присяжных не сможет устоять перед ними. О, а еще они виновны. Думаю, это тоже можно назвать хорошей причиной, почему они проиграют.

— И вы не сомневаетесь в этом?

— Ни капельки, — Тони громко хлопает в ладоши. — Ну, было весело. Приятно поболтали. Продолжайте в том же духе, хотя нет, не стоит. Если честно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы уже отъебались от нас.

Пеппер начинает тащить Тони обратно к машине, пока он не ляпнул что-нибудь еще. Губы ее поджаты, однако в глазах мелькают веселые искорки. Тони в последний раз саркастически машет репортерам, прежде чем Хэппи отпирает дверь лимузина и Пеппер заталкивает его внутрь.


	14. 11 июля

**7:00**

На экране уже знакомая всем журналистка. Сегодня на ней голубая блузка, а волосы убраны в высокий пучок.

— Доброе утро. Сегодня уже четвертый день, который посвящён суду по делу Питера Паркера. Вчера свои показания давали Хелен Чо, Полковник Джеймс Роудс и Пеппер Поттс, но сами Тони Старк и Питер Паркер при этом не присутствовали. Похоже, эти двое решили остаться дома и отдохнуть после допроса Старка. Сегодня, однако, мы ожидаем их появления, поскольку ходят слухи, что обвинение, наконец-то, готово вызвать Питера для дачи показаний.

— Если это так, то нет никаких сомнений в том, что именно сегодня настанет тот момент, которого все ждали с самого начала этого дела. Что же происходило с подростком во время почти двухнедельного заточения? К концу этого дня мы, наконец-то, сможем узнать все подробности.

**7:56**

В кадре появляется черный лимузин, подъезжающий к обочине. Вспышки фотоаппаратов отражаются от глянцевого покрытия. Хэппи Хоган обходит капот машины, плечи его напряжены. В воздухе витает предвкушение, словно все присутствующие в ожидании затаили дыхание. Первой появляется Мэй Паркер. Однако камера почти сразу же отворачивается от нее, поскольку следом за ней выходит Питер Паркер.

Он выглядит непривычно отстраненно. Он даже не дергается, когда крики репортеров становятся громче, и лишь молча смотрит на тротуар, обхватив себя руками, словно защищаясь. Камера приближается, и кажется, что его трясет.

Как и всегда, Тони Старк ни на шаг не отстает от подростка. Они с Мэй зажимают его между собой и быстрым шагом ведут его вверх по ступеням.

Хэппи придерживает для них двери, и все трое тотчас же, не удостоив собравшихся репортеров и взглядом, исчезают за ними.

**8:25**

— Здравствуйте. Мы вернулись в студию для краткого объявления о ходе процесса по делу Питера Паркера. Со вчерашнего дня активно начали распространяться слухи о том, что сегодня утром Питер Паркер будет давать показания. Только что в социальных сетях начало распространяться видео, которое запечатлело довольно трогательную сцену между Питером и Тони Старком. Смотрим…

Изображение меняется, и вместо ведущего новостей на экране появляется немного нечеткое видео, снятое на iPhone. Питер Паркер сидит на скамье, предположительно в коридоре у зала суда, в котором проходит процесс. Его плечи напряжены, и он нервно покусывает губы. Кажется, он находится на грани паники. Тони Старк присаживается на корточки перед ним, положив руки ему на колени. Он что-то очень медленно ему объясняет. Время от времени Питер кивает или дает односложный ответ. Спустя примерно полминуты Тони Старк тянется вперед и кладет руку на шею Питера. Глаза Питера закрываются. Его грудь расширяется и опадает, когда он делает один глубокий, успокаивающий вздох. Мгновение спустя губы Тони складываются в какой-то вопрос. Питер решительно кивает в ответ.

Видео обрывается. На экране снова появляется ведущий, профессиональным жестом поправляя галстук.

— Похоже, каждое появление этой пары на публике предназначено завоёвывать сердца всего мира. Ну хорошо, мы обязательно будем сообщать вам обо всех новостях, и не забывайте проверять наш сайт в течение дня, поскольку мы планируем выкладывать выдержки из стенограммы из зала суда.

**8:48**

[СТЕНОГРАММА СУДЕБНОГО ПРОЦЕССА ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА // 11 ИЮЛЯ // ДЕНЬ 4 // ПОКАЗАНИЯ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА ЧАСТЬ 1]

СУДЬЯ: Доброе утро, суд. Вернемся к процессу. Прошу занести в протокол, что обвиняемые присутствуют в зале суда вместе со своими адвокатами: мистером Хардином, мистером Моррисоном, мистером Брантом. Народ представляют миссис Блэквелл, мистер Барахас и мистер Саттон. Народ, вы можете вызывать вашего следующего свидетеля.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Народ вызывает Питера Паркера.

[Питер ПАРКЕР поднимается со своего места и неуверенно встает напротив судьи.]

СУДЬЯ: Пожалуйста встаньте лицом к помощнику судьи и поднимите правую руку.

[ПАРКЕР выполняет.]

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Клянетесь ли вы под присягой, что все, что вы скажете здесь будет правдой, только правдой и ничем, кроме правды?

ПАРКЕР: Клянусь.

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

[ПАРКЕР усаживается на место свидетеля.]

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Не могли бы вы произнести свое имя для протокола?

ПАРКЕР: Эм, Питер Паркер. П-И-Т-Е-Р П-А-Р-К-Е-Р.

ПОМОЩНИК СУДЬИ: Спасибо, мистер Паркер. [Обращаясь к БЛЭКВЕЛЛ] Можете начинать.

[НАЧАЛО ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Здравствуй, Питер. Могу я обращаться к тебе так?

ПАРКЕР: Эм, эээ, да. Да, хорошо.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Как ты себя чувствуешь?

ПАРКЕР: Я в порядке, спасибо.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Хорошо. Я начну с простого, идет? Можешь сказать мне свой возраст?

ПАРКЕР: Мне 16.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты учишься в старшей школе?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И в какой именно?

ПАРКЕР: Эм, Мидтаунская школа Естественных наук и Технолоий.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты живешь в городе, Питер?

ПАРКЕР: Ага. Я, хм, я живу в Квинсе.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты занимаешься чем-то еще помимо школы?

ПАРКЕР: Я, эээ, я ютубер. И я стажируюсь в Старк Индастриз.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты ведешь свой YouTube канал в одиночку?

ПАРКЕР: Нет. Мы ведем его с мистером Старком.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Сколько подписчиков на твоем YouTube канале?

ПАРКЕР: Эм, немногим более 50 миллионов, кажется.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты считаешь себя знаменитым?

ХАРДИН: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Вопрос неуместен.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ваша Честь, я просто хочу объяснить присяжным, почему именно жертва была выбрана целью.

СУДЬЯ: Отклоняется. Продолжайте, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо, Ваша Честь. Питер, не мог бы ты ответить на предыдущий вопрос?

ПАРКЕР: О, эм, в смысле, наверное? Странно говорить такое, но да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: А откуда ты знаешь Тони Старка?

ПАРКЕР: Он мой… мой наставник. Ну и, очевидно, мы вместе ведем YouTube канал.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Он твой законный опекун?

ПАРКЕР: О, это. Да, один из них. Они с моей тетей Мэй делят опекунство. После того, как мое имя утекло в прессу, они подумали, что это умный ход.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Значит ваши отношения с мистером Старком можно назвать публичными?

ПАРКЕР: Ну, частично. Но они и личные тоже. Это… это все не только ради шоу, если вы об этом.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Конечно нет. Вероятно, мне стоит перефразировать вопрос. Ваши отношения с Тони Старком освещались в СМИ?

ПАРКЕР: О, угу. Да, они постоянно говорят об этом.

ХАРДИН: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Я не понимаю, как все это относится к делу.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Как я уже говорила, Ваша Честь, я знакомлю присяжных с причиной того, почему именно мистер Паркер стал жертвой похищения с целью выкупа. Его отношения с Тони Старком — решающий фактор.

СУДЬЯ: Отклоняется. Продолжайте, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Сейчас мы с тобой поговорим о некоторых событиях, предшествующих 5 июня, Питер. Ты не против? Я предупрежу тебя перед тем, как перейду к более тяжелым вопросам.

ПАРКЕР: Да, хорошо.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: 4 июня Тони Старк забирал тебя из школы?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И чем вы занимались после этого?

ПАРКЕР: Мы вернулись в Башню. Эм, в Башню Старка. Мистер Старк приготовил мне сэндвич, а потом мы спустились в мастерскую и работали там, пока я не уехал домой.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты знаешь, во сколько ты уехал? Можно приблизительно.

ПАРКЕР: Думаю, около 21:00.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И кто отвез тебя?

ПАРКЕР: Мистер Хэппи. Или, эм, Хэппи Хоган. Он, эээ, он отвечает за мою безопасность и часто развозит меня.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Куда он отвез тебя?

ПАРКЕР: Он высадил меня напротив моего дома.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: После этого ты куда-нибудь еще ходил той ночью?

ПАРКЕР: Нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Хорошо. Теперь я спрошу про утро 5 июня. Ты помнишь, во сколько ты проснулся?

ПАРКЕР: Я всегда просыпаюсь в 6:30, чтобы в 7:00 выйти из дома.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И так же было 5 июня?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты пошел в школу пешком?

ПАРКЕР: Я пошел пешком от дома до станции метро. Правда я, эм, я не дошел.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты заметил что-нибудь необычное, пока шел?

ПАРКЕР: Я заметил, что кто-то преследует меня, но я подумал, что это просто разыгралась паранойя. В смысле, не только же я иду в 7 утра в сторону метро, понимаете?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И что произошло в промежутке между 7:20 и 7:25?

ПАРКЕР: Я, эм, я проходил мимо переулка, и какой-то парень выскочил оттуда и затащил меня туда. Там был припаркован фургон. Белый фургон. Парень, который преследовал меня, забежал туда же секундой позже. Я… я немного сопротивлялся, но мистер Старк учил меня, что они лишь причинят мне боль, если я буду сопротивляться очень сильно, так что я просто… Я сдался. И тогда один из них вколол мне что-то в руку.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: После инъекции ты потерял сознание?

ПАРКЕР: Почти. Но я был… я все еще мог видеть и слышать.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ваша Честь, могу я подойти к свидетелю?

СУДЬЯ: Пожалуйста.

[БЛЭКВЕЛЛ выносит фотографию к свидетельской трибуне и кладет ее напротив ПАРКЕРА.]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Это фотография фургона, который был найден брошенным на Стэйтен Айленд. В фургоне были обнаружены следы твоего ДНК и отпечатки пальцев, совпавшие с отпечатками одного из обвиняемых. Ты не мог бы взглянуть на фото?

ПАРКЕР: Да, конечно.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Этот тот фургон, который ты видел в переулке во время твоего похищения?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо. Теперь скажи, помнишь ли ты что-нибудь из того, что случилось после того, как тебе вкололи седативное?

ХАРДИН: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Миссис Блэквелл не получила доказательства того, что мистеру Паркеру вкололи седативное, лишь то, что ему вкололи «что-то».

СУДЬЯ: Отклонено. Седативный эффект вколотого вещества не подвергается сомнению. Пожалуйста, отвечайте на вопрос миссис Блэквелл, мистер Паркер.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

ПАРКЕР: Я помню, как меня подняли и положили на что-то твердое. Вскоре это что-то как будто загрохотало, так что я думаю, что это был фургон. Затем он остановился, и меня снова куда-то понесли. Я думаю, что меня положили в багажник, потому что я помню звук, с которым дверца захлопнулась у меня над головой. После этого я ничего не помню.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо, Питер. А теперь скажи, сколько человек общалось с тобой, пока ты находился в заточении?

ПАРКЕР: Двое.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они разговаривали с тобой?

ПАРКЕР: Да, и очень часто.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Можешь ли ты описать их акценты?

ПАРКЕР: Один… один был британец, а второй — американец.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты видел их лица?

ПАРКЕР: Один раз. Они… они не знали, что я в сознании.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Эти люди сейчас присутствуют в этом помещении?

ПАРКЕР: [едва слышно] Да.

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Паркер, я понимаю, что все это очень тяжело для вас, но вы должны говорить громче.

ПАРКЕР: Простите, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Ничего, сынок. Продолжайте, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты сказал, что эти люди присутствуют в этом помещении?

ПАРКЕР: Угу.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты можешь указать на них?

ПАРКЕР: Они…вот они.

[ПАРКЕР указывает на подсудимых.]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Оба?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо, мистер Паркер. Вы нам очень помогли.

ПАРКЕР: [почти не различимый лепет] Пожалуйста.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты хотел бы сделать перерыв, Питер?

ПАРКЕР: Да, пожалуйста. Можно?

СУДЬЯ: Разумеется. Перерыв на 20 минут. Миссис Блэквелл, не могли бы вы сопроводить мистера Паркера в комнату ожидания к мистеру Старку и миссис Паркер?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Конечно, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Мы продолжим через 20 минут, когда свидетель немного отдохнет.

[Суд уходит на перерыв.]  
[Возобновление заседания.]

СУДЬЯ: Ну хорошо. Давайте вернемся к показаниям. Мистер Паркер, вы готовы продолжать?

ПАРКЕР: Да, сэр. В-в смысле, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Отлично. Вы не могли бы, пожалуйста, занять свидетельскую трибуну?

[ПАРКЕР выполняет.]

СУДЬЯ: Я напоминаю вам, что вы все еще находитесь под присягой. Итак, миссис Блэквелл, вы можете продолжать.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И снова здравствуй, Питер. Тебе уже лучше?

ПАРКЕР: Намного, спасибо.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Хорошо. Мне очень жаль, что мне приходится делать это, но я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов о том, что происходило, пока ты был в заточении. Можно?

ПАРКЕР: Да, окей.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Похитители причиняли тебе боль?

ПАРКЕР: [тихо] Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты можешь рассказать мне как именно?

ПАРКЕР: Они, хм, они сначала побили меня. Немного. Я имею в виду, когда они меня похищали. Я-я сопротивлялся, так что они меня побили.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Затем насилия стало больше?

ПАРКЕР: Угу. Не… не в первые несколько дней. В основном они оставили меня в покое. Сделали что-то вроде клетки из грузового контейнера и бросили меня там. Но затем, я так полагаю, переговоры прошли неудачно, и они начали проявлять агрессию.

ХАРДИН: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Свидетель строит догадки.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Мистер Паркер, постарайтесь говорить только о том, что вы знаете наверняка, хорошо?

ПАРКЕР: П-простите.

СУДЬЯ: Ничего, сынок. Продолжайте, миссис Блэквелл.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Значит, первые несколько дней тебя не трогали?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: А после нескольких дней затишья, насилия стало больше?

ПАРКЕР: Угу. Они, эм, хотели сделать несколько фотографий для мистера Старка. Они били меня накануне, чтобы утром синяков было как можно больше.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они сказали, зачем им это?

ПАРКЕР: Они хотели запугать его, чтобы он заплатил выкуп.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Это был последний раз, когда они причиняли тебе боль?

ПАРКЕР: [тихо] Нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Когда это произошло в следующий раз?

ПАРКЕР: Днем позже.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Что они сделали?

ПАРКЕР: На этот раз они снимали видео. Они, эээ, били меня. По лицу. А-а затем сказали, что собираются… собираются сломать мне пальцы.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они выполнили угрозу?

ПАРКЕР: Нет. [ПАРКЕР показывает запястье, на которое наложен гипс.] Вместо этого они сломали мне запястье.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Это все, что они делали в тот день?

ПАРКЕР: Они… Они еще тушили об меня свои сигареты.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: В тот день они больше ничего не делали?

ПАРКЕР: Нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И в последующие дни они продолжили причинять тебе боль?

ПАРКЕР: Угу. Они повторили это на следующий день. Для другого видео для мистера Старка.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Что они делали для этого видео?

ПАРКЕР: Они душили меня. Р-руками. Э-это был американец. Британец снимал.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Тебя душили до потери сознания?

ПАРКЕР: Первые несколько раз — нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Тебя душили больше одного раза?

ПАРКЕР: Да. Три раза, кажется. Может, четыре. В последний раз я отключился, так что, полагаю, на этом они прекратили.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Они делали что-то еще?

ПАРКЕР: Они снова тушили об меня сигареты. Но в основном только… удушение. Они все смеялись надо мной, пока я задыхался. Они… они посчитали это забавным.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Были ли еще видео?

ПАРКЕР: Да. На следующий день они сняли еще одно. То было последнее.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И что на нем было?

ПАРКЕР: Они использовали шокер. Это то… которое все видели.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И они сказали, что все это для того, чтобы запугать мистера Старка и заставить его сотрудничать?

ПАРКЕР: Да. Они заставили… заставили меня _умолять_. Это было… было [заминка] очень плохо. Я-я даже не помню, как умолял их, но они… они потом показали мне видео, и я…

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Паркер, я думаю, что вам следует передохнуть.

ПАРКЕР: П-простите, я…

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ваша Честь, я думаю, что нам следует устроить еще один перерыв.

ХАРДИН: Ваша Честь, мы уже устраивали перерыв во время этого допроса. Это когда-нибудь закончится?

СУДЬЯ: Прошу прощения, мистер Хардин, вы куда-то торопитесь?

ПАРКЕР: [тихо] Сэр?

СУДЬЯ: Да, сынок? Ты в порядке?

ПАРКЕР: [заикаясь и задыхаясь] Мне… Мне нужно…

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ваша Честь, я полагаю, что у мистера Паркера паническая атака.

СУДЬЯ: Я и сам вижу, миссис Блэквелл. Кто-нибудь может позвать сюда мистера Старка и миссис Паркер? Объясните им, что произошло. Все хорошо, сынок. Не шевелись. Мы сейчас приведем их сюда.

ПАРКЕР: Простите, простите, простите.

СУДЬЯ: Тебе не за что извиняться. Офицер, вы не могли бы вывести подсудимых из зала? Я думаю, что это не помешает. Спасибо.

[Двери зала суда открываются. Тони СТАРК и Мэй ПАРКЕР направляются к свидетельской трибуне. Они присаживаются на корточки по обе стороны от Питера ПАРКЕРА.]

СУДЬЯ: Мы возьмем небольшой перерыв. Я созову заседание, как только мистер Паркер отдохнет.

[Суд уходит на перерыв.]

**10:05**

Ведущая новостей сидит за блестящим металлическим столом. Ее руки свободно покоятся поверх стола, являя всем ее ярко-красные ногти.

— Сейчас в прямом эфире мы хотели бы показать вам видео, снятое внутри зала суда во время процесса по делу Питера Паркера. Сам видеоролик появился в сетях буквально пару минут назад, но уже успел стать вирусным. На видео Питер Паркер, судя по всему, испытывает что-то вроде панической атаки во время допроса. И, ну, видео говорит само за себя. Смотрим…

Во весь экран появляется видео. Оно снято под странным углом, но Питера Паркера видно хорошо. Адвокат в темно-сером костюме стоит чуть левее от него. Ее голос звонко разносится по залу суда.

— И что на нем было?

Питер нервно заламывает пальцы, отвечая:

— Они использовали шокер. Это то… которое все видели.

— И они сказали, что все это для того, чтобы запугать мистера Старка и заставить его сотрудничать?

Кажется, в этот момент что-то ломается в Питере. Его дыхание учащается, и он до побелевших костяшек сжимает микрофон.

— Да. Они заставили… заставили меня _умолять_. Это было… было очень плохо. Я-я даже не помню, как умолял их, но они… они потом показали мне видео, и я…

Судья, которого так же можно различить в углу экрана, наклоняется вперед и машет рукой, приказывая всем прервать свои дела.

— Мистер Паркер, я думаю, что вам следует передохнуть.

Лицо Питера краснеет. Трудно понять, вызвано ли это смущением или страхом.

— П-простите, я…

Адвокат подходит ближе к свидетельской трибуне.

— Ваша Честь, я думаю, что нам следует устроить еще один перерыв.

Где-то за кадром раздался голос. Камера, не отрываясь, продолжает снимать Питера.

— Ваша Честь, мы уже устраивали перерыв во время этого допроса. Это когда-нибудь закончится?

На лице судьи мелькает раздражение.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Хардин, вы куда-то торопитесь?

Очевидно, это отказ.

Питер поднимает взгляд и неуверенно, едва слышно спрашивает:

— Сэр?

Взгляд судьи тут же возвращается к Паркеру.

— Да, сынок? Ты в порядке?

Кажется, Питер из последних сил держит себя в руках.

— Мне… Мне нужно…

— Ваша Честь, я полагаю, что у мистера Паркера паническая атака.

Судя по всему, судья еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я и сам вижу, миссис Блэквелл, — он окидывает взглядом зал заседания, — кто-нибудь может позвать сюда мистера Старка и миссис Паркер? Объясните им, что произошло, — снова переводит взгляд на Питера. — Все хорошо, сынок. Не шевелись. Мы сейчас приведем их сюда.

По видео трудно понять, плачет ли Питер, но, судя по голосу, этого нельзя отрицать.

— Простите, простите, простите.

Судья качает головой, его голос мягок.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Офицер, вы не могли бы вывести подсудимых из зала? Я думаю, что это не помешает. Спасибо.

В кадре начинается суматоха, когда несколько офицеров проходят мимо камеры, очевидно, чтобы выполнить распоряжение, а Тони Старк и Мэй Паркер появляются в зале. Они оба торопливым шагом приближаются к свидетельской трибуне и присаживаются на корточки с двух сторон от Питера.

Судья заметно расслабляется, когда взрослые оказываются рядом с подростком.

— Мы возьмем небольшой перерыв. Я созову заседание, как только мистер Паркер отдохнет.

Все присутствующие поднимаются, и какофония голосов заполняет фон. Мэй Паркер гладит Питера по руке, в то время как Тони что-то настойчиво ему вещает. Мгновение спустя мужчина протягивает руку и ласково прижимает ее к щеке Питера.

Видео обрывается, и в кадре снова появляется ведущая.

— Похоже, что некоторые вопросы, заданные во время прямого допроса, оказались слишком тяжелыми для юного ютубера. Оно и понятно, я уверена, что описывать собственные пытки может быть не просто, по меньшей мере. Пока что, насколько мы знаем, заседание еще не возобновилось.

**10:12**

[СТЕНОГРАММА СУДЕБНОГО ПРОЦЕССА ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА // 11 ИЮЛЯ // ДЕНЬ 4 // ПОКАЗАНИЯ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА ЧАСТЬ 2]

[Возобновление заседания.]

СУДЬЯ: Итак. Всех с возвращением. Я принял решение отменить мое предыдущее распоряжение об изоляции свидетелей. Мистеру Старку будет позволено присутствовать во время допроса мистера Паркера, поскольку сам он уже дал свои показания, и ни один из адвокатов не выразил желания повторно вызвать его в качестве свидетеля. Миссис Паркер любезно согласилась остаться в отдельной комнате, поскольку ей еще только предстоит дать свои показания. Теперь, я полагаю, мы готовы продолжить прямой допрос. Мистер Паркер, напоминаю вам, что вы все еще находитесь под присягой. Миссис Блэквелл, продолжайте пожалуйста.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИССИС БЛЭКВЕЛЛ]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты готов продолжить, Питер?

ПАРКЕР: Да. Простите за, эм, за это.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Тебе не за что извиняться. Я думаю, по этой теме мы уже услышали достаточно. Однако я хотела бы задать несколько вопросов о другой стороне твоего заключения. Как думаешь, сможешь ответить?

ПАРКЕР: Угу.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Хорошо. Ты знаешь, как часто тебя кормили?

ПАРКЕР: Раз в день, кажется. Совсем немного. Стаканчик воды и сэндвич.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: А сколько примерно воды было в стаканчике?

ПАРКЕР: Это был обычный пластиковый стаканчик. Наверное, чуть больше половины.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И это все, что тебе давали за целый день?

ПАРКЕР: Ага.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: На этом складе был кондиционер?

ПАРКЕР: Был. Вообще-то… там было реально холодно.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Тебе дали куртку или одеяло?

ПАРКЕР: Нет. В контейнере, в котором меня держали, было совершенно пусто. Кровати там тоже не было.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты бы сказал, что тебе было неприятно холодно?

ПАРКЕР: Определенно. Меня, эмм, меня пришлось лечить от гипотермии, когда я вернулся в Башню.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Теперь я хотела бы поговорить о твоем спасении. Тебя перевозили куда-нибудь, чтобы произвести обмен?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Можешь рассказать, как это было?

ПАРКЕР: Они, хм, они пришли в мою камеру рано утром, кажется. Разбудили меня. Схватили меня и скотчем связали руки. Они вкололи мне что-то. Седативное, наверное. Эта штука не вырубила меня полностью, но мне кажется, что этого они и не хотели. Они вытащили меня к машине и запихнули в багажник.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты разглядел машину?

ПАРКЕР: Да, разглядел.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Сможешь сообщить нам марку и модель?

ПАРКЕР: Да, без проблем.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты не мог бы повторить это для присяжных?

ПАРКЕР: Это был Chevy Cobalt.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Знаешь примерный год выпуска?

ПАРКЕР: Она была старая, но не то чтобы прямо очень. Может, начала 2000-х?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Могу ли я подойти к свидетелю, Ваша Честь?

СУДЬЯ: Можете.

[БЛЭКВЕЛЛ подходит к свидетельской трибуне и передает Питеру Паркеру еще одну фотографию.]

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Это фотография Chevy Cobalt 2006 года, принадлежащей одному из подсудимых. Эта машина похожа на ту, что ты видел в тот день?

ПАРКЕР: Да. Я бы сказал, что это та же самая машина. Я помню эту вмятину на бампере.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо, Питер. У меня остался последний вопрос. Есть ли у тебя основания полагать, что в твоем похищении было замешено больше двух человек?

ПАРКЕР: Нет.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: И ты часто слышал, как эти люди общались?

ПАРКЕР: О, да. Постоянно.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Ты уверен в своем описании их акцентов?

ПАРКЕР: На все сто.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Один британец и один американец, верно?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Спасибо большое, Питер. У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша Честь.

[ОКОНЧАНИЕ ПРЯМОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[НАЧАЛО ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Доброе утро, Питер.

ПАРКЕР: Э, здрасте. В смысле, ээ, доброе утро, сэр.

ХАРДИН: Миссис Блэквелл спрашивала тебя о твоем YouTube канале и славе, которая обрушилась на тебя после того, как ты завел его. Ты часто получаешь письма от поклонников?

ПАРКЕР: Ну, да.

ХАРДИН: А ты получал какие-нибудь угрозы?

ПАРКЕР: Парочку, наверное. Честно говоря, с ними в основном разбирается мистер Старк. Мне кажется, он не хочет, чтобы я видел что-то подобное.

ХАРДИН: Как ты думаешь, мистер Старк сможет передать суду копии этих писем, если мы его попросим?

ПАРКЕР: Я-я не знаю. Простите.

ХАРДИН: Ничего. Но ты же в курсе, что такие угрозы поступали?

ПАРКЕР: Угу. Ну, в смысле, рано или поздно они бы все равно начались, понимаете?

ХАРДИН: Значит, скорее всего существует немало людей, которые хотели бы причинить тебе вред?

ПАРКЕР: Я не… в смысле, наверное?

ХАРДИН: Тони Старк приставил к тебе личного телохранителя. Как ты думаешь, значит ли это, что он знал о том, как много людей хотят причинить тебе вред?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Этот вопрос вынуждает мистера Паркера строить догадки о мотивах поведения мистера Старка.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Мистер Паркер, не отвечайте на этот вопрос. Мистер Хардин, выберете, пожалуйста, другой вопрос.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Разумеется, Ваша Честь. Питер, я хотел бы теперь обсудить момент, когда ты, как тебе кажется, видел лица похитителей. Я правильно понял, что в тот момент ты, предположительно, должен был спать?

ПАРКЕР: Да, в смысле, они думали, что я сплю, поэтому…

ХАРДИН: И почему же они думали, что ты спишь?

ПАРКЕР: Они… они накачали меня.

ХАРДИН: Так значит ты находился под действием седативных препаратов, когда видел их лица?

ПАРКЕР: Они уже почти выветрились. У-у меня быстрый метаболизм.

ХАРДИН: Это не ответ на мой вопрос, мистер Паркер.

ПАРКЕР: Я не… я не знаю… я не знаю, что я должен сказать.

СУДЬЯ: Просто ответь на вопрос, Питер. Все хорошо.

ПАРКЕР: Я… да. Я был под действием седативных.

ХАРДИН: И точно в таком же состоянии ты находился, когда видел фургон и машину, на которой тебя транспортировали, верно?

ПАРКЕР: Машину — да, но не фургон. Я увидел его, когда только вошел в переулок, до того, как они вкололи мне что-то.

ХАРДИН: Но когда ты видел лица похитителей и видел транспортное средство, которое, как ты заявляешь, очень похоже на то, что принадлежит моему клиенту, ты находился под действием седативных?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Адвокат сам отвечает на свой вопрос.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Давайте дальше, мистер Хардин.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Ты шел по улице один в утро похищения, верно?

ПАРКЕР: Да.

ХАРДИН: Интересно. Разве ты не говорил, что стал довольно знаменит после того, как начал вести свой YouTube канал?

ПАРКЕР: Ну да, говорил.

ХАРДИН: И как же так вышло, что ты смог прогуливать по Нью-Йорку в одиночку?

ПАРКЕР: Я всегда хожу в капюшоне. Никто никогда не приглядывается. По крайней мере, обычно. Это не такая уж проблема.

ХАРДИН: А совсем недавно ты заявлял, что мистер Старк был в курсе угроз, которые тебе поступали.

ПАРКЕР: Я не думаю, что делал это.

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь. Адвокат сам отвечает на свой вопрос. И мистер Паркер действительно не говорил ничего такого.

ХАРДИН: Я всего лишь хотел прояснить этот момент, Ваша Честь.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Задайте другой вопрос, мистер Хардин.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: Ты знаешь, почему тебе позволили ходить без охраны?

ПАРКЕР: Потому что я не хотел охрану. Мистер Старк предложил — я отказался.

ХАРДИН: Ты несовершеннолетний, Питер?

ПАРКЕР: Я… что?

ХАРДИН: Ты несовершеннолетний?

ПАРКЕР: Ну, да.

ХАРДИН: И мистер Старк — один из твоих законных опекунов?

ПАРКЕР: Да, но я не-

ХАРДИН: Ты понимаешь, что это его обязанность — отвечать за твое благополучие?

ПАРКЕР: Ну, да, но-

ХАРДИН: Тебе не кажется, что он подвел тебя?

БЛЭКВЕЛЛ: Протестую, Ваша Честь! Мистер Хардин травит моего свидетеля.

СУДЬЯ: Поддерживаю. Мистер Хардин, не заставляйте меня снова выносить вам предупреждение.

[ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПЕРЕКРЕСТНОГО ДОПРОСА]  
[ВЕДЕТ МИСТЕР ХАРДИН]

ХАРДИН: У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша Честь.

**15:43**

На видео крупным планом двери здания суда. Два офицера полиции усердно расчищают путь через толпу журналистов. Проходит несколько секунд, и двери открываются. Первой выходит Мэй Паркер, следом за ней Хэппи Хоган, и только потом, наконец-то, Тони Старк и Питер Паркер.

Поначалу сложно сказать наверняка, что это именно Питер. Вся верхняя половина его тела, вместе с лицом, скрыты накинутым ему на голову пиджаком Тони. Тони покровительственно приобнимает его рукой, медленно ведя его вниз по ступеням. Когда они добираются до машины, он что-то тихо шепчет подростку, аккуратно усаживая его на заднее сиденье. Мэй уже нигде не видно — очевидно, она успела скрыться в машине, пока камера крупным планом снимала Тони и Питера. Тони кивает Хэппи, прежде чем присоединиться к ним и так же исчезнуть из виду.

**23:36**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01 Еще одно доказательство того что у тони старка есть сердце

[Текст твитта сопровождает фотография Питера Паркера и Тони Старка. Оба они ютятся на диване и, по-видимому, спят. Тони полу-лежит на подушках, обхватив руками Питера, который почти полностью лежит на коленях взрослого. Голова Питера покоится прямо у сердца Тони. На них все еще те же костюмы с заседания, хотя пиджаки их перекинуты через спинку дивана. Приглушенный свет дополняет эту мирную картину.]


	15. 16 июля

**7:30**

К этому моменту лицо знакомого репортера почти наскучило. Похоже, судебный процесс затянулся. Даже она уже выглядит вымотанной.

— Доброе утро и добро пожаловать на, как мы ожидаем, последний день судебного процесса по делу Питера Паркера. Прошло уже больше недели с первого заседания, и вот, наконец-то, мы близки к развязке. Вчера присяжные заслушали последние аргументы и предполагается, что сегодня утром будет принято окончательное решение. Мы так же получали множество сообщений о том, что и Тони Старк, и Питер Паркер будут присутствовать на оглашении приговора. Я не сомневаюсь, они будут очень рады лично увидеть, как это ужасное событие подойдет к концу.

**8:12**

Напротив здания суда останавливается серебристая Audi. За рулем, как и обычно, Хэппи Хоган. Он выходит из машины и молча открывает заднюю дверь. Толпа репортеров замирает в ожидании.

Первым появляется Тони Старк в своих фирменных солнечных очках. Он всем своим видом излучает уверенность, словно он ни капельки не сомневается в приговоре. Питер Паркер покидает машину вслед за ним, тотчас же прячась от камер за Тони.

Сегодня на них обоих полностью идентичные костюмы, вплоть до цвета галстуков - голубого. Они лишь на мгновение задерживаются у машины, прежде чем Тони ведет Питера вверх по ступеням, уверенно прижимая ладонь к его пояснице.

Едва они достигают последней ступени, Питер замирает и, повернувшись к собравшимся репортерам, машет им рукой.

Тони утягивает его за собой внутрь прежде, чем кто-либо успевает отреагировать.

**8:39**

Все та же репортер все еще у здания суда. Трудно сказать, покидает ли она его хоть иногда или нет. Однако все зрители знают, что где-то за кадром у нее даже разбита палатка.

— Небольшое объявление, прежде чем мы снова вернем вас в студию: мы только что получили сообщение о том, что судья отправил присяжных на совещание. Трудно предугадать, насколько это затянется. В некоторых случаях присяжные выносят вердикт в считанные минуты. В других процесс может длиться несколько часов или даже дней. В любом случае, мы будем держать вас в курсе развития событий.

**9:06**

Репортер снова на экране. В ее глазах сверкает возбужденный блеск. Это приятное изменение по сравнению с ее обычным выражением лица.

— Нам только что сообщили, что присяжные уже вынесли свой вердикт. В ближайшие несколько минут суд соберется в зале, чтобы заслушать приговор. Как только нам станет известен результат, мы сообщим его вам.

**9:16**

Антураж в кадре все тот же. На этот раз репортер сияет широкой улыбкой на лице. Она крепко сжимает в руке микрофон, словно чем увереннее она будет держать его — тем больше силы будет в ее словах.

— С возвращением. Мы только что узнали вердикт по делу Питера Паркера. Присяжные признали подсудимых виновными по всем пунктам. Судья объявил перерыв, чтобы обдумать приговор, но сам он считает, что будет готов вынести свое решение в течение нескольких часов.

— Один из наших корреспондентов из зала суда поделился с нами информацией о том, как Питер Паркер и Тони Старк отреагировали на эту новость. Очевидно, это была тихая реакция. Он сообщил, что Тони Старк просто притянул Питера Паркера к себе рукой и что-то тихонько пробормотал ему. Что бы он ни сказал, его слова рассмешили подростка. В остальном они оба вели себя прилежно и почтительно на протяжении всего процесса. Наш корреспондент так же добавляет, что судья казался довольным вердиктом присяжных.

**10:25**

Привычный глазу репортер уже стала неотъемлемой частью декора зала суда. Было бы странно видеть это здание без нее.

— Здравствуйте и с возвращением. Судья официально приговорил обоих мужчин, осужденных за похищение Питера Паркера, к пожизненному заключению. Он пояснил, что травмы, нанесенные Питеру, а также предъявленные ими требования выкупа, вынуждают его принять такое решение. Мы еще не знаем, какой была реакция Тони Старка или Питера Паркера на эти новости, но мы уверены, что они испытали огромное облегчение. Судя по всему, это именно тот результат, к которому стремился Тони Старк с самого начала судебного процесса.

**10:46**

Камера приближается к дверям здания суда. Изнутри здания первым появляется Хэппи Хоган, Тони Старк и Питер Паркер следуют сразу за ним.

На губах Тони сияет бесстыдная улыбка. Он идет вперед, слегка подпрыгивая на каждом шаге. И хотя Питер, кажется, не разделяет его радости, он выглядит намного менее напряженным, чем в предыдущие свои появления на публике. Он робко улыбается репортерам, проходя мимо них.

И в то время, как Питер не разделяет энтузиазма Тони касательно вердикта, Тони, похоже, не разделяет доброжелательности Питера к журналистам. Как только Питер скрывается внутри ожидающей их Audi, Тони дерзко показывает собравшимся папарацци средний палец, прежде чем забраться в машину вслед за подростком.

Хэппи Хоган в открытую смеется над его поведением, занимая свое место за рулем автомобиля.

**14:00**

СТАРК ИНДАСТРИЗ  
СРОЧНЫЙ ПРЕСС-РЕЛИЗ  
16 ИЮЛЯ  
О ЗАВЕРШЕНИИ СУДЕБНОГО ПРОЦЕССА ПО ДЕЛУ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА

Сегодня все в Старк Индастриз упиваются этим приятным ощущением окончания длинного процесса. Никто в СИ не сомневался, что обвиняемые действительно являлись теми преступниками, что похитили Питера Паркера, и было приятно узнать, что присяжные разделяют наше мнение.

Приговор судьи так же принес всем огромное облегчение. И мистер Паркер, и его семья чувствуют огромную радость, зная, что те ужасы, через которые эти люди заставили их пройти, были официально подтверждены.

Мистер Старк и мистер Паркер хотели бы поблагодарить судью за его уважение и доброжелательное отношение во время всего судебного процесса.

Все в СИ выражают свою благодарность судье, присяжным, адвокатам и другим сотрудникам, которые неустанно работали на протяжении всей прошлой недели, чтобы принести похитителям мистера Паркера справедливое возмездие, которого они заслуживают.

На данный момент никаких решений относительно публичной жизни мистера Паркера или существования theironvlogs принято не было. Пока что мистер Паркер и его близкие хотели бы просто насладиться временем, проведённым вместе. Мы просим вас уважать их частную жизнь.

И, наконец, СИ, а также мистер Паркер лично, хотели бы поблагодарить всех, кто оказывал поддержку ему и его семье в это неспокойное время. Они очень признательны за это.


	16. 28 июля

**19:43**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01  
Сегодня вечером новое видео…

**19:46**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark  
@peterparker01 почему ты заканчиваешь каждый твитт многоточием? Это так жутко

**19:47**

Питер Паркер  
@peterparker01  
@therealtonystark Мне нравится привносить в мою жизнь немного… жути… ;)

**19:48**

Тони Старк  
@therealtonystark  
@peterparker01 слишком рано, Паркер.

**19:48**

Пеппер Поттс  
@vpotts  
@therealtonystark @peterparker01 Хватит обмениваться твиттами, сидя рядом на одном диване.

**21:00**

Видео начинается с простой сцены. Тони и Питер сидят на диване в мастерской. На Питере старая выцветшая толстовка с логотипом MIT. Она ему велика, из-за чего рукава спадают на руки.

На Тони темно-синяя футболка с v-образным вырезом. Его левая рука покоится на спинке дивана, прямо за спиной Питера. Жест наполовину небрежный, наполовину оберегающий. Он смотрит прямо в камеру, словно не может пока для себя решить, друг она ему или враг.

— Привет, ребята! — на лице Питера расплывается широченная улыбка, едва он произносит знакомые слова. — В общем, эм, простите за задержку с видео. Но, в свою защиту хочу сказать, что у меня было _очень_ хорошее оправдание.

…конец?


End file.
